Ha llegado el momento
by clea everlasting
Summary: Mi primer fic de la serieAhora estan en la escuela superior,pero las cosas pueden ser complicadas cuando ha llegado el momento, pero..Ryoma: por que ahora? Es RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Ya ha llegado el momento 

N/ de expresión: Veamos, cuando pongo comillas "..." es el pensamiento de los personajes. A veces suelo tender a comprimir los nombres en los diálogos como sakuno saku o sak ( pero cuando se sabe que es ella) y un...creo que ya...bueno puede venir algo en paréntesis en un dialogo es una acción que se realiza mientras esta el dialogo)

Cap 1

Situación de tiempo:

Escuela Superior Seisen Gakue ( Seigaku Superior) Ryoma ya se había graduado en Seigaku school y se había matriculado en La superior donde estaban todos sus compañeros de tenis de Seigaku, aunque algunos miembros habían pensado en la posibilidad de cursar en otra escuela, su afán por el deporte, en este caso hacia el tenis, y su amistad con sus compañeros de admiración, decidieron seguir todos en la misma.. Pronto tal como fueron llegando alcanzaron puestos fácilmente, convirtiéndose en la elite de la escuela superior. Aunque, Tesuka se había convertido en el nuevo capitán un año atrás, los demás miembros y más sus antiguos compañeros recordaban aquel día, como no iban a recordarlo. Sus piernas nunca lo olvidarían. Y eso por qué? Pues es algo muy sencillo. Como cuando fueron llegando poco a poco a la escuela superior, Tesuka no era capitán todos se sentían algo, como decirlo, liberados de sus vueltas insistentes con algún motivo. Hacían bromas y de vez en cuando decían: " Tesuka, dejalo hombre, después de todo no puedes mandarnos a dar vueltas ahora que no eres capitan. " deja ya ese rostro tan serio capitán, ah perdona era un amago, deberías cambiar ese rostro tan serio" Tesuka solo lo miraba fijamente y no hacia ningún comentario, aunque Oishi decía que dejasen de decir esas cosas. Seguía siendo la madre del Seigaku. El día en que transmitieron que Tesuka pasaría a ser el capitán. Inue con su libro de datos aseguro: hay un 98 de posibilidades de que cargue contra nosotros por los comentarios que hemos estado haciendo antes de que fuese capitan.

Fuji: eso quiere decir que.

Kikumaru: nya! No me digas que..

Inue: hay un 100 de posibilidades de que nos mande a dar vueltas a la cancha..si tenemos en cuenta el tiempo de su frustración y los comentarios calculo que unas 30 como mínimo..

Momo: ehhh! No digas eso..

Kaidho: tzzzz!

Fuji: y habrá recompensa Inue?

Momo: en que estas pensando?

Inue tenia una brillante sonrisa y una chispa en sus ojos, mientras decía: he estado esperando este momento ( sacando una botella) Seivun juice.

Fuji: se ve delicioso.

Los demás lo miraban aterrados.

Ese día Tesuka sobrepasó todas las perspectivas de Inue, no, no fueron 30 las vueltas que tuvieron que dar, era un caso excepcional, tenia que recuperar su rango y la presión que el siempre había ejercido como capitán, de forma que le pareció mejor que fuesen unas 50 vueltas.

Aquel día habían llegado prácticamente arrastrándose, ni siquiera Inue tenia fuerza para sacar la botella se ese tan delicioso jugo.

Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos atañe. El equipo de tenis estaba como en la escuela Seigaku, aunque los seniors eran muy buenos., a pesar de ellos, los titulares le sobrepasaron fácilmente ya que tras enfrentarse a jugadores tan talentosos en el tiempo que le dedicaban a este deporte había mejorado increíblemente.

Ryoma junto a Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo Sichiro y Sakuno, habian entrado en él. Era su primer año, y su primer día.

Y ahora tras hacer este breve inciso para situaros, el primer capitulo:

No soy de poner títulos a los capítulos pero bueno, lo intentaré.

"El es el príncipe del tenis" 

Le había costado mucho levantarse, pero tras el insistente sonido del despertador y recordando el día que era, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Bajo a desayunar antes de salir y como ya era costumbre a su pesar, el desayuno occidental le esperaba en la mesa. De buena mañana ya estaba su padre entrometido con sus típicas palabras hacia el muchacho.

Nanjhiro: Ey! Cuando piensas echarte una novia? No crees que ya es hora?

Ryoma: deja de decir tonterías de una vez, no crees que ya es hora de que te comportes y madures?

Nanjhiro: eh? Responder una pregunta con otra no evade el tema.

Ryoma: me voy.

Y tras dejar allí a su padre diciendo un par de cosas, salió por la puerta rumbo a su nuevo centro de enseñanza.

--

(Seigaku superior)

Ryoma miro en que clase le tocaba, y tras hacerlo se dirigió a ella. Se sentó en el primer sitio que vio y se quedo en silencio, al poco una muchacha con una larga melena castaña y una bella sonrisa le saludo.

Sakuno: Hola Ryoma kun!

Sakuno hacia un año que había dejado su pelo suelto y ya no era una chiquilla, habian pasado tres años desde que se habian conocido.

Ryoma. Hola Ryusaki

Sakuno: que bien que al menos estemos los dos en esta clase, no conozco a nadie.

Sakuno dejo su mochila en la mesa de al lado de Ryoma y se sentó en la silla.

Sakuno: esto..vas a ir luego al campo de tenis, verdad?

Ryoma: supongo.

Ryoma seguía siendo algo frió pero aunque no lo pareciera se habian echo buenos amigos, claro con la actitud de Ryoma

Las clases siguieron más relajante de lo que ambos pensaban, la primera hora paso rápidamente ya que cada uno se presentaba ante sus compañeros, el más breve en hablar fue Ryoma que solo dijo su nombre y se sentó.

Sakuno: "sin duda no ha cambiado"

Las otras clases eran en plan repaso, así que apenas le presto atención el joven tensita.

Y ahora era el descanso.

Sakuno: no me digas que se te ha vuelto a olvidar..

Ryoma: um..

Sakuno: lo sabia..toma, te traje uno.

Ryoma: ..arigato..

Ryoma había vuelto a su clase, se quedo pensando el lo pronto que se había introducido Ryusaki con sus compañeros.

--

Habian acabado las clases y Ryoma se dirigió hacia las canchas de tenis.

No veía por ningún lado a sus sempais, allí solo estaban los seniors y Ryoma sin andarse con tapujos dijo..

Ryoma: que hay que hacer para ser ya titular y no perder el tiempo.

Seniors: qué?

Senior1: arrogante.

este hechicen no ha cambiado.

Dijo una voz detrás de Ryoma

Ryoma: momo senpai

Eiji: ochibiiiiiii ( dijo lanzándose encima de el a abrazarlo)

Fuji: bienvenido Echicen.

Tesuka: que pasa aquí?

Oishi: pero si es Echicen.

Tesuka: um..eso no es motivo..20 vueltas.

Kikumaru: ehh? Pero capitán..

Kaidho: tzz

Ryusaki: no hace falta Tesuka.

Tesuka: Sensei ( dijo sorprendido)

Ryoma: que hace aquí la bruja.

Ryusaki: ¬-¬ ejem.. Pues me han trasladado así que desde ahora soy vuestra entrenadora.

Kikumaru: uahhhh como los viejos tiempos

Fuji: si Ryusaki chan

Ryusaki: cuantas veces he dicho que no me llames así Fuji Y tu Ryoma, las pruebas serán en unos pocos días, tendrás que ganarte el puesto, que fueses capitán en Seigaku no te da el puesto en la superior.

Momo: si, tenias que haber visto a Tesuka, antes no era capitán

Tesuka: 20 vueltas.

Momo: uahh!

Tesuka: que sean 25

Ryusaki: ya veo, los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden.

-

Tomoka: si, debe estar en las canchas, seguro que Ryoma sama será titular pronto.

Sakuno. Seguro que si

Ryusaki: ey! Sakuno, ya veía extraño que no estuvieses aquí.

Tomoka: pero qué..

Sakuno: ahh! Se me olvido decirte, obasan ha sido trasladada, así que es la nueva entrenadora de tenis.

Tomoka: es como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido, no crees Sakuno?

Sakuno. Si -

Eiji ( o kikumaru ) : Nya! Dos chicas...has visto que chica tan linda!

Momo: es verdad..

Eiji: la que lleva el pelo suelto es muy linda.

Momo: te doy la razón

Ryoma: de que habláis?

Momo: no me digas que aun no te has fijado en las chicas Ryoma.

Eiji: nya! Eso no puede ser..

Ryoma: no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

Eiji: pero fíjate, es muy linda

Ryoma: ( dijo mirando hacia allí) pero qué decís si esa es.

Inue: eso quiere decir que la conoces ( apuntando en su libreta ( Echizen conoce a una chica muy bonita, aunque dice que no esta interesado en chicas)

Eiji: nya! Quien es?

Oishi: venga dejarlo ya, déjalo Eiji

Momo: yo tb quiero sabes quien es esa monada ññ

Ryoma: ..como si no la conocierais..

Kamamura: nosotros la conocemos?

Ryoma: es Ryusaki.

Todos excepto Inue se caen al suelo con una gota en la cabeza.

Momo: la vieja no Ryoma, hablo de aquella chica.

Ryoma: ya lo se, no soy tonto.

Inue: ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, la nieta de Ryusaki sensei. Hay un 99 de posibilidades de que sea eso a lo que se refirió Echizen

Momo: la pequeña Ryusaki? Uahh!

Eiji:; se ha convertido en una monada nya!

Oishi: Eiji comportate

Kaidho; Tzzz

Ryoma: exageráis.

Kamamura: eh!

Momo: pero que dices Ryoma, no me digas que no te das cuenta de lo bonita que es esa chica.

Fuji: Ryusaki chan es realmente bonita ( decia con su tipica sonrisa) quizás..

Inue: um?

Eiji: quizás qué? Nya! No te quedes a medias Fuji.

Fuji: lo guardo para mi.

Inue anotaba en su libreta rápidamente, mientras decía: hay un 65 de posibilidad de que Ryusaki sea el tipo de chica en la que Fuji se fijaria.

Oishi: tienes datos de eso Inue?

Inue: chicas dulces, alegres y cuyo físico corresponde al de Ryusaki..hay un 65 de posibilidades de que sea su tipo.

Fuji: creo que tus datos no están muy bien Inue - Nunca has sido muy bueno tomando mis datos.

Inue: eso es correcto, hay un 60 de posibilidades de que estén mis datos correctos hacia ti.

Eiji: nya! Entonces no están bien esos datos, verdad Fuji?

Fuji: no ( decía sonriendo) en realidad ( abre los ojos) es un 90

Los demás: eh?

Momo:lo ha dicho muy en serio Ryoma, si no te das prisa te la quita.

Ryoma: ya he dicho que yo no me fijo por ahora en chicas y menos en ella.

--

Seniors1: y ese nuevo? Quien se cree que es? Se toma muchas confianzas con los titulares y...

Ryusaki: el es Echizen Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis.

N/A: Bueno este es mi primer fianfic de Prince of tennis Espero que os guste, en verdad no pensaba hacer esta parte asi, pero me salio asi y tampoco me disgusta. Puede ser que algo no encaje pero bueno al ser un fanfics no pasa nada con los años o los cursos, la imaginación es poderosa - Quizas me equivocase al escribir algun nombre, es que no recuerdo bien como son algunos..um..sobre todo de los dos que van con Horio..si alguien me dice lo agradezco..Bueno pues espero algun review para que me digan si voy bien encaminada o exagero o..lo que sea.

Ah! Decir que es un Ryoma x Sakuno aunque la idea de un Eiji o Fuji x Sakuno no me disgustaria incluso Tesuka. Es que todos tienes una personalidad que...( ya dejo de babear). Bueno hastya el proximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Siempre he considerado una tontería ponerlo, es obvio pero bueno, no me pertenece esta serie._

_N/a: Veamos, recordad que cuando pongo "..." es pensando. Espero que os guste._

_**Cap2 ¿ Popular?**_

Ryoma había llegado a su casa, y como siempre, su padre lo esperaba impaciente sin hacerse notar, para tener un partido con él -crió-.

Nanjhiro: vamos a jugar un partido

Ryoma: no me apetece

Nanjhiro: no me digas que ya has perdido antes de empezar, ya sabes que perderás pero por lo menos lo juegas, si quieres ahorrarte el tiempo de tu derrota.

Ryoma: ¬¬ te voy a hacer llorar

Nanjhiro: no creo que haga falta buscar un pañuelo si juego contra ti. Entretenme un poco al menos

Ryoma: viejo ¬¬ juega en serio!

-

Ryoma ya había sufrido otra derrota a cargo de su viejo pervertido. Estaba echado en la cama, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en el día. Había sido un día bastante extraño para su opinión, como podían decir sus senpais que si no se fijaba en chicas, "para qué perder el tiempo ya" se decía el tenista. Y encima le hacían comentarios sobre Ryusaki, que si no había notado lo linda que era. " Exagerados" Sin duda sus senpais no estaban bien, aunque él era el único que no pensaba así, seria él el que estaba equivocado?.

--

Otro día de escuela y como era habitual ella lo saludaba alegremente mientras él le contestaba un hola bastante calmado. Las mañanas eran horribles, quien inventó el despertador de todos modos? Menos mal que hoy tenia una asignatura que se le hacia muy fácil, Inglés.

Ahora tocaba el descanso, al fin. Un muchacho se acerco a su mesa. Ryoma levanto un poco la vista para ver que quería pero a su sorpresa no se dirigía a él.

Tahru: Ryusaki

Sakuno: ah! Hola Tahru.

Tarhu: Toma, muchas gracias por dejármelos.

Sakuno: etto..no es nada.

Dos chicas se acercaron algo risueñas.

Yumi: Ryusaki, venga si que vas a venir, verdad?

Sakuno: eh?

Noyma: Pero Tarhu, aún no se lo has dicho?

Sakuno: um?

Tarhu: iba a hacerlo ..Verás, hemos quedado algunos para tomar algo después. Cuando acaben los entrenamientos de los clubs.

Naoyma: yendo al grano ¬¬ te apuntas?

Sakuno: um..no se..umm

Yumi: venga di que si.

Ryoma: " sin duda si que se ha relacionado con la clase"

Yumi: tienes que venir, además si tu vienes.

Naoyma: se animara más gente a venir **0**

Yumi: con más gente se refiere a chicos -

Sakuno: y eso por qué?

Tarhu: Te has convertido en alguien..popular

Sakuno: yo? Popular?

Ryoma se asombro de lo que decían. Sakuno popular, pero qué diablos le pasaba al mundo? No estaba en ningún club que el supiera..entonces por qué?

Tarhu: vendrás?

Yumi: si no te llevamos a rastras.

Naoyma. Yo me voy a comer algo antes de que se acabe.

Se habian alejado sus compañeros, Ryoma podía ver la cara de asombro de su compañera y como estaba esta bastante roja.

Ryoma: yo voy a comer algo.

Sakuno: eh? Hoy no se te olvido? ( pregunto con asombro)

Ryoma: -.-" um..

Sakuno:; Ryoma kun nunca cambiarás...toma ( dijo ofreciéndole un obento)

Ryoma: um...arigato..

Sakuno lo siguió hasta la azotea, llevaban tiempo haciendo lo mismo. Se sentaron a comer alli tranquilamente.

Sakuno: etto..Ryoma kun..felicidades por ser titular.

Ryoma:..arigato..

Sakuno: debió gustarte enfrentarte de nuevo a los senpais

Ryoma: si..realmente...

Sakuno: kikumaru senpai no dejaba de decir : Ochibii ha mejorado nya!

Ryoma: no lo imites.

--

----flashback----

Ryoma logró tres juegos contra Tesuka. Sin duda había mejorado, a parte de Atobe nadie había conseguido ganarle ni un juego.

Eiji: Ochibii ha mejorado nya! ( dijo abrazándose a Sakuno)

--fin del fhlasback----

Ryoma: " todavía me pregunto por que se tiro a abrazarla a ella...no lo entiendo"

Sakuno: pasa algo Ryoma kun?

Ryoma: betsuni ( no es nada)

--

/En el entrenamiento de tenis./

Ryusaki: Para mantener la resistencia debéis entrenar las piernas y la respiración, daréis 10 vueltas a las canchas ( las canchas eran varias y bastante grandes)

Inui: el que no consiga darla en el tiempo marcado deberá tomar mi nuevo dark juice ( saca una especie de garraba transparente con un liquido negro)

Todos: 0.0

Eiji: yo no me tomo eso ni loco

Oishi: eso no debe ser bueno para la salud, seguro que no es toxico Inui?

Momo: eso parece más bien el jugo de la muerte.

Ryoma empieza a correr.

Momo: eh! Ryoma no aproveches nuestra distracción!

Ryoma: mada mada dané.

Taka: tiene un mal aspecto no quiero probarlo.

Fuji: toma taka san

Taka: burninggggggg!

A medida que daban vueltas veían a varios seniors tirados en el suelo con una pinta de zombi

Eiji: nya! Da miedo ( decía mientras saltaba a uno con sus acrobacias)

Tesuka aligero la marcha porque era la ultima vuelta y desde luego el nunca había tenido que probar tal cosa y eso iba a seguir así.

Momo: el capitán se escapa!

Ryoma: mada mada dane ( dijo mientras aligeraba para seguir a Tesuka)

Poco después estaban exhaustos y excepto Tesuka que se mantenia como podia de pie, los demas andaban apoyados en algo o simplemente en el suelo. Como solía pasar con estas cosas, había sido un empate, que se le iba a hacer, al menos los seniors disfrutaron de tan delicioso brebaje, claro, esto según Fuji porque los seniors no estaban tan de acuerdo.

Ryusaki: ya que estáis todos aprovecho para deciros algo.

Todos prestaban atención.

Ryusaki: Este año estoy algo liada y me venia bien un ayudante que se encargara de algunas cosas, de modo que he decidido tras hablarlo, que se encargara mi nieta. ( Muchos Clubes de deporte en Japón ( anime por lo menos) tienen un manager o una ayudante)

Eiji: nya! Ryusaki chan - que bien 0 ( dijo ahora abrazando a la muchacha que había aparecido al lado de la entrenadora)

Ryusaki: Es lo mejor, ya que ya os conoce y sabe mi forma de hacer las cosas.

Tesuka: veo..bienvenida. ( dijo alzándole la mano a Sakuno)

Sakuno: ano...es un placer.

Momo: que bien! - verdad Echizen? ( me he dado cuenta de que a veces lo llama por el apellido, casi siempre)

Ryoma: mada mada dane.

Tesuka: ya se acabo la presentación, así que a entrenar.

Fuji: Sakuno chan, si necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda cuenta conmigo ( dijo sonriendo a la chica mientras le había tomado la mano)

Sakuno: a..arigato Ü/U ( Ruborizada)

Inui no paraba de escribir en su libro de datos.(ese libro que parece el bolso de Meri popins, tiene de todo)

Eiji: nya!has visto eso Oishi?

Oishi: si..pero venga Eiji, sigamos entrenando.

Eiji: pero si estamos por parejas, ya sabemos como quedara, Kikumaru team ( equipo Kikumaru) Hoy hoy ( dijo mientras metía un punto difícil con una acrobacia).

Kaidho: tzzzz..

Taka: ya veremos como acaba el partido me oyes, burningggg! ( quemándose!)

En la otra cancha, se enfrentaban Fuji e Inui contra Momo y Ryoma. Mientras Fuji devolvía los golpes como el prodigio que era, Inui no dejaba de mirar fuera de las pistas y escribir.

Ryoma: tan confiado estáis que solo juegas tu Fuji?

Momo: ni si quiera esta mirando.

Fuji: um..extraño..( dijo y después doblo la mirada hacia donde tenis puesta la atención su compañero)..ya veo...interesante

Ryoma y momo miraron a ver que era - interesante-

Tesuka conversaba con Sakuno. Si, su capitán de frió rostro conversar. Eso era algo insólito. No era de los que solían articular palabra, aun menos que Ryoma. Y..una sonrisa?' Todos se sorprendieron, incluso la pelota acabo por no ser golpeada mientras que sus botes iban reduciendo intensidad hasta estar completamente parada, y no solo en esa pista, sino tb en la de sus compañeros.

Inue apunto como loco, mientras decía: extraño, muy buenos datos.

Ryoma y momo se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y parte de sus bocas, sin saber o recordar como pronunciar palabra.

Tesuka: um? Que pasa aquí?

Momo: ha..sonreído.

Kaidho: tzz imposible..

Eiji: deber ser un Clon.

Oishi: ( bajito) tengo mis dudas..

Tesuka: todos, 20 vueltas.

Así que fue imposible acabar con tan estupendos partidos de dobles.

--

( Después del entrenamiento)

Eiji: Ryusaki chan...vamos a tomarnos algo, vienes? Di que si, di que siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ( decía haciendo acrobacia)

Sakuno: hoy no puedo, he quedado con mis compañeros de clase.

Eiji: uahhh nya! Que lastima, pero la próxima vez tienes que venir, verdad Oishi?

Oishi: claro, es nuestra ayudante.

Sakuno ya estaba bastante lejos para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Momo: Echizen, y tu no vas con tus compañeros?

Ryoma: no me interesan esas cosas, además, se lo han dicho a Ryusaki porque se supone que es popular.

Oishi: si, es verdad.

Taka: a Oishi tu también has oído?

Eiji: yo también

Ryoma: um?

Inui: ( con sus lentes siendo ajustadas por él) la joven de primero Sakuno Ryusaki en poco tiempo se ha hecho una de las chicas más populares, siendo discreta, educada, alegre, buena compañera, muy bonita y atractiva según he escuchado. Esta en boca de un alto por cierto del sexo masculino de este centro, y su discreción la ha llevado a ser tb algo popular entre el femenino. Ya varios muchachos le han pedido sin conseguirlo salir, esta suele tender a desaparecer en el descanso de clase, se dice que se reúne con Echizen y que estos dos pueden tener algún tipo de relación más allá que la de simple compañerismo..

Eiji: nya! No digas eso, Echizen te lo tenias guardado!

Ryoma: ( se bajaba la gorra) No es asi, solo somos amigos por así decirlo.

Inui: admitís que sois amigos eso es un gran paso para Echizen...

Momo: estas bien informado de todo lo de Ryusaki.

Inui:..aun me quedan algunas cosas inconclusas sobre algunas partes de su vida

Oishi: tb su vida?

Inui: claro, hay que conocerlo todo.Parece que se dedico a algún tipo de deporte pero no he logrado aun saber de que se trataba..um..datos inacabados..( murmuro)

Fuji: um..si averiguas me gustaria saber, parece muy interesante

Ryoma: " desde luego mis senpais perdieron la cabeza, y que es eso de esos rumores sobre nosotros y de que ella sea popular, es que todo el mundo esta de cabeza?"

N: los próximos serán más interesante, pero es que estos me parecian entretenidos y necesarios.

**_Agradecimientos_** a todos quienes me han enviado review, ahora a cada uno:

Shady10: Aunque te respondi al review, tb dire algo aquí, muchas gracias de nuevo por los nombres, te lo agradezco un monton. Respecto a lo de Fuji lo siento, es que me sale solo T.T pero intento que no sea a menudo o tomo mucho protagonismo esa relacion.

Aiko1504: Gracias por el review, me alegro un monton recibirlo. De verdad crees que el carácter de Ryoma es como el anime? Eso me hace feliz, es lo que intento aunque con un poco de madurez que han pasado tres años y algo desde el principio del anime. Y si creo que puede ver algo de enredo aunque el tema de parejas se ve algo complicado, es que cada uno tiene sus gustos T.T

Slamina: A ver, si que es un Ryosaku aunque a veces dude, el final sera claramente Ryosaku. Respecto a los san y esas cosas, es que creo que en el anime se hablan asi. En el caso de Ryoma y sacuno, aunque ahora sean buenos amigos, no es lo mismo la forma de amistad o eso cree Echizen que quizas el de Ryusaki. Ryoma es alguien difícil para acostumbrarse a algo nuevo, como puede ser el nombre, bastante que se lo aprenda, todo poco a poco aunque ya han pasado tres años, donde esta el poco a poco no? Jaja bueno, ya veremos..Gracias por el review.

Viridiana: Pues ya ves ahora me dio por escribirla y publicarla, mi historia del Tenipuri. Aunque no se puede comparar a las que he leido hasta ahora, pero bueno, lo hago a mi forma, ya se vera. Muchjas gracias por tu comentario, tb te respondi con el review.

kaname-c: Creao que los nombres estan arreglados aunque Tesuka a veces aparece con s en vez de z es que al escucharlo se lee como s y después no me doy cuenta, los siento. Y me alegra que creas que ha tenido un buen comienzo. Muchas gracias por dejarme Review -

ryosaku: 0.0 de verdad? espera que me cai de la silla. - Pues me alegra que pienses asi. Ya ves, actualice pronto acabo de hacer la mitad del capitulo y eso que me caigo de sueño por el trabajo, es que los findes de semana trabajo. Ecribir bien? A veces creo que voy pa tras como los cangrejos en vez de pa lante pero de vez en cuando me queda algo presentable, muchas gracias ññ Continuación ya veremos como Ryoma se va espabilando, al menos descubriendo que los dos ojos que tiene no son solo para darse cuenta que cuando uno le da con la raqueta a una bola de tenis esta se mueve. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Punxy: Me alegra saber que crees que he tenido un buen comienzo, esperos que siga asi la cosa. No te preocupes la pareja principal no cambiara. Y si te has metido en el fic eso es muy bueno, es lo que intento conseguir, aunque no es igual ver un anime que leer sobre el T.T Muchísimas gracias por dejarme review, espero que el cap te guste.

javiisi: Pues si a ti te gusta el fic ya es bastante, aunque solo le gustase a uno ya es un logro - Muchas gracias por el nombre de dos de los compañeros de clase. Y espero que este cap te guste. Arigato!

Iris: Pues si, de brevedad creo que ha ido el asunto -Y si, es Ryosaku asi que se quedara Ryoma x Sakuno. Tesuka me gusta mucho, la verdad. Espero que este capitulo te haya agradado. Muchísimas gracias por el revie.

N/a: y bueno espero poner pronto el proximo capitulo aunque según Ryoma: mada mada dane. Me ha dado por decirlo a mi tb. Bueno, gracias por vuestros reviews y en verdad espero que os gustase, ya me direis -


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 " Y si es asi? " 

Maldito despertador! Es que no tenia otra cosa que hacer el que lo inventó? Maldita sea...

Y tras decir algunas frases no muy buenas en contra de su inventor, no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Otra vez de nuevo aquel desayuno, sin duda iba a tener que comprarle a su madre un libro de recetas de comida japonesa, a ver si le daba por intentarlo por lo menos.

De camino a la escuela superior, recordó la tarde de ayer.

--flashback----

Eiji: a comerrrrrrrrrrrr! Vayamos a la hamburguesería dan unos peluches muy monos con el menú, vamosssssss!

Oishi: para ya Eiji.

Eiji: pero yo quiero ir allí. T.T

Momo: a mi no me disgusta, siempre solía venir aquí de todos modos.

Ryoma: me da lo mismo.

Fuji abrió la puerta.

Inui: todavía no hemos decidido Fuji.

Fuji: yo sí -( dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras miraba dentro del local)

Inui: ya veo..( dijo poniéndose bien las gafas y apuntando en su libreta)

Eiji: que ves Inui?

Inui: El interés de Fuji por entrar.

Eiji: uahhh! Es Ryusaki chan..!

Ryoma: eh? ( no pudo evitar que saliese ese gesto)

Momo: parece que es aquí donde ha venido con sus compañeros.

Oishi: eso parece.

Momo: por cierto por que no han venido los demás?

Oishi: Tesuka tenia que hacer algunas cosas, Kawamura tenia que ayudar a su padre y Kaidho pues no se..

Momo: mamushi ( víbora) seguro que anda por ahí entrenando

Inui: hay un 80 por cierto de probabilidades de que este corriendo.

Eiji: espera Fuji yo tb voyyy ( decía mientras entraba después de Fuji, ya que este ya había entrado)

Y después de eso, los demás lo siguieron. Aunque Ryoma era algo forzado por parte de Momo, que cuando vio que este pretendía largarse lo agarro y se adentro con el.

--

Habian juntado varias mesas, mientras esperaban la orden que ya habian pedido. Algunos chicos intentaban conversar con Sakuno. Sakuno estaba algo nerviosa pero intentaba sonreír y contestar a todo lo que le preguntaban.

Momo: vaya Ryoma, parece que en tu clase tb es popular entonces.

Ryoma: ¬¬ y a mi qué.

Momo: no nada...

-

Tahru: Ryusaki deberías sentarte..

Yumi: me parece que están esperando que lo hagas para coger sitio ( dijo cerca de Sakuno)

Sakuno: ú/u bien..pues..ano..me siento aquí mismo.

Un chico se fue a sentar rápidamente a su lado pero fue empujado por otro.

Sakuno: -.-"

Hasta que uno logro sentarse.

-me parece que ese es mi sitio, no te importa verdad? ( dijo con su típica sonrisa)

-Fuji senpai! E...cla..claro ( y se levanto a toda prisa)

Sakuno: Fuji senpai.

Fuji: hola de nuevo Sakuno chan -

Eiji: uahhh! Fuji..te me has adelantado, no es justo.

Fuji: se siente Eiji.

Eiji: nya! Yo quería sentarme ahí ah! Ya se me sentare aquí ( dijo diciéndoselo al otro chico que estaba al otro lado).

Tahru: aquí estoy yo..no es posible.

Eiji: nya! Que malo T.T

Sakuno: Eiji senpai...etto...

Eiji: Ryusaki chan T.T

Tahru: esta bien..dijo echándose a un lado.

Eiji: que biennn ( dijo abrazando a Sakuno)

Sakuno: Ú/U

Fuji: Eiji, no la acapares.

Eiji: ( sacando un poco la lengua en plan de gracia) lo siento.

Detrás de ellos estaban los demás miembros del equipo que habian entrado con una gotita en la cabeza.

Naoymia: el equipo de tenis 0 Sugoii!

Pero la mayoría de los chicos miraron malamente a Naoyma por el comentario, que tenia eso de bueno, no se habian reunido ellos? Por que tenían que ser intimidados por ellos?

Sentados los demás miembros en los sitios que podían esperaron la orden.

Ryoma observaba el comportamiento de sus senpais, Inui acumulando datos, Momo hablando con varios muchachos que había a su lado. Oishi conversando con unas chicas sobre la escuela, de vez en cuando le decía a Eiji que se calmase porque se podían oír sus comentarios claramente.

Aburrido, Ryoma decidio levantarse para esperar la orden que había pedido, ya que solo faltaban la de los miembros del equipo. Por suerte ya estaba allí cuando salió la suya y la de sus compañeros, iba a sentarse de nuevo en aquella silla cuando ahora había una libre más cerca, para qué andar más y se sentó en ella.

Fuji: Echizen, esa silla.

Eiji: uahhh! ( dijo sentándose en la suya) Fuji Ryoma te la quito.

Ryoma: estaba más cerca, no me apetecía ir hasta allí.

Fuji: um..veo...

Además, le daba bastante coraje el comportamiento de sus senpais, sobre todo de Eiji y Fuji, actuaban tan de esa forma, Sakuno era su amiga y no podía ni siquiera conversar con ella por culpa de sus senpais, no que solieran conversar mucho cuando estaban solos o cerca pero y si le apeteciera ahora qué. Se sintió vencedor pero no es que fuera buscando vencer a algo, no había algo contra lo que pelear. Fuji abrió sus ojos, sorprendiendo y aterrorizando a aquellos que pocas veces los habian visto. Tomo una silla que parecía haber salido de la nada y pegándolo a la parte de detrás de Sakuno emitió una petición en tono suave: os podeis pegar un poco más?

Se los pidió a los de su derecha incluyendo a Sakuno y Eiji, en un momento había algo de espacio, así que metió su silla y volvía a sentarse a su lado aunque ahora tenia del otro lado al príncipe del tenis.

Fuji de nuevo con su sonrisa: solucionado Echizen.

Momo se reía sin poder evitarlo, mientras que Ryoma bajaba un poco su gorra algo molesto.

Inui: punto para Fuji..

Inui: ( susurrando) me pregunto quien ganará el partido.

---Fin flash back----

Sus pensamientos hicieron que llegase algo malhumorado a su clase.

Sakuno: hola Ryoma kun..um? pasa algo?

Ryoma: betsuni. (nada)

Por que estaba tan irritado últimamente? Seria porque no le gustaba que le arrebatasen algo? Seria porque nadie quería que ocupase ese puesto que había ganado sin proponérselo, esa amistad? No lo entendía, debía ser su afán por conservar todo lo de su alrededor..pero dudaba de eso..realmente parecía que algo ocurría eran sus senpais los equivocados? O era el, quizás la actitud de sus senpais, de sus compañeros no estaba equivocada y Ryusaki seria algo linda, pero aunque lo fuese, fijarse en una chica era perder el tiempo, retrasar la meta que uno se proponía..

Miro a la muchacha de su lado, su pelo suelto a veces acariciaba aquel rostro, haciendo que la muchacha echara hacia atrás el mechón rebelde. Si era un poco linda, quizás bastante, pero para aquella actitud?

-

Los entrenamientos, siempre había que calentar con algunas vueltas impuestas más las añadidas por algún comentario.

Momo: y el capitán? Parece que ya no esta ( decía mientras corría)

Oishi: al parecer tenia que tratar algunos temas con Ryusaki, me refiero a

Eiji: a Ryusaki chan, verdad Oishi

Oishi: si.

Momo: pues seguro que trata varios asuntos para hacer tiempo, realmente es linda eh Ryoma?

Ryoma: por que me dices eso a mi? ¬¬

Momo: venga Ryoma admítelo.

Ryoma: mada mada dane ( y tras bajarse la gorra bastante siguió corriendo más rapido)

Claro, esto hasta que sin darse cuenta por su gorra y la cabeza algo agachada se le echo encima sin poder parar a la chica que ahora estaba bajo él. Ryusaki Sakuno.

Ryoma no pudo evitar fijarse en la chica, aquel rostro dulce e inocente, cuyos ojos marrones tan intensos y brillantes parecían haberlo ipnotizado un momento.

Ryoma al fin alcanzo a levantarse y tenderle la mano

Ryoma: perdona, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí.

Sakuno: no es tu culpa, salí de repente, ay! Que daño, ibas bastante rápido.

Ryoma: lo siento ( dijo tras ver como la muchacha se sacudía y tras ver una sonrisa que le dedico como diciendo que no pasaba nada se ruborizo) Ú/U

Momo: ey! Ryoma dime vas a seguir en el cielo? ( le pregunto picaramente)

Ryoma pidió de nuevo disculpas y se puso a correr.

--

Ya casi acababan la penúltima vuelta.

Momo: venga Ryoma..

Ryoma: um.. es linda.. ( y lo adelanto rápidamente para distanciarse de el y que no viese el sonrojo)

Momo: lo sabia -

Ryoma: y eso qué mas da..mada mada dane.

Momo: Por lo menos ya lo admitió ( decia cuando llegaba a la meta)

Pero su sonrisa se descoloró cuando una vaso con un liquido extraño se alzaba frente a su rostro.

Eiji: mala suerte Momo, llegaste el último.

Momo: qué?

Inui: Birsu drank juice.

Momo: no me di cuenta de que era la ultima vuelta, no es justo..

Pero muy a su pesar tuvo que beberse aquel jugo, que por supuesto no seria de Inui si no provocase la salida inminente de aquel que lo bebe.

Ryusaki: " pobre Momoshiro...debe ser terrible beber eso "

Sakuno: estará bien abuela?

Ryusaki: eso espero

Tesuka: bien, empezad con los estiramientos.

Sakuno: esto..abuela aquí están los informes, ya han llegado.

Ryusaki: veo. Habéis preparado ya lo que os pedí?

Tesuka: si sensei.

Ryusaki: um...interesante...parece que este año nos esperan obstáculos como siempre.

Tesuka: es necesario encontrar obstáculos para avanzar.

Ryusaki: sabia que dirías algo así Tesuka. Inui podría ayudarnos con un entrenamiento especial, sabe mejor que nadie los puntos débiles de cada uno. De todas formas tenemos varias cosas que tratar, por que no vienes mañana a cenar a casa? Sakuno cocina muy bien -

Sakuno: abuela..

Eiji: uahhh una cita de Ryusaki chan y el capitán..nya! yo tb quiero probar la comida de Ryusaki chan

Fuji: debe estar deliciosa.

Sakuno: esto..no es una cita Ú/u

Ryusaki: a mi no me importaría ññ

Sakuno: uahhh obaasan 0/0 ( Ruborizada)

Tesuka: sensei.

Ryusaki: um? No lo puedo evitar.

Eiji: nya! Te ganaste a la abuela.

Fuji: Sumire chan no te gustaría yo?

Ryusaki: Fuji deja de llamarme así.

Tesuka: Eiji, Fuji, 20 vueltas.

Los demás veían con disimulo la escena ahora, ya que antes habian prestado una total atención, pero sabiendo lo que les pasaría decidieron hacerse pasar desapercibidos.

Fuji empezaba a correr: Sumire chan yo tb quiero probar la comida de Sakuno chan -

Sakuno: Ú/U ( sonrojada)

Tesuka: que sean 25 Fuji.

Ryoma: " y seguimos igual, es que estos dos no van a dejar de comportarse de esta forma? Um..su comida no esta mal..y por que la vieja bruja tiene que invitarlo a cenar? Es que no se ven suficiente aquí para tratar lo que sea? Y por que dice que no le importaría "¬¬ vieja bruja ( murmuró)

N/A: Bueno, no pensaba que me saldria asi el capitulo, pero que se le va a hacer no me gusta mucho que digamos pero he decidido dejarlo asi. Espero que el proximo capitulo este mejor. Gracias por los reviews. Los que estan registrados los respondo directamente.

Aiko1504 : si, Ryoma es muy despistado como en el anime El deporte de Sakuno..pues todavía no se sabe, tendréis que esperar un poco más. Gracias por el review

Iris; si Tesuka es tan uahhh ( babeando) creo que eso lo dice todo. Y si es verdad que impresiona más una relacion entre Tesuka que con Fuji o Eiji, pero creo que tb dan su toque a la historia. Muchas gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustase el capitulo.

Slamina: Pues poco a poco se va dando cuenta Ryoma de su alrededor, ya al menos admitio que es linda, eso es un gran paso para Echizen, tanto como para la humanidad haber pisado la luna. Y respecto al deporte si, tiene algo que ver con el fic, sobre todo con una escena que tengo en mente, el fic iba a ser prácticamente sobre esa escena pero se me fue la cabeza y empecé a escribir todo esto..Gracias por el review -

Darkwolf: pues aquí ya tienes el capitulo, espero que me deis opinión porque este capitulo no me agrada del todo y si puedo arreglar algo para el siguiente mejor. Gracias por dejarme la opinión. ññ

Ryosaku: pues ya tienes el capitulo y espero que con el no decaiga tu opinión sobre mi o el fic. Ya me diras que te parece, bien o mal pero se admite. Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad

Carlita: me alegra que te guste, y como ves rápido actualice. Espero que este tb te guste y por no dejarme review antes no importa, bastante que lo hiciste ahora, me alegro con saber que lo leiste.

Punxy: pues ya ves, rapido y fugaz, es que no tengo vida? Pensareis. Pues si que tengo a veces, no fuera de bromas, suelo hacer capitulos cuando me pongo a escribir el capitulo, no me gusta hacer parte de un capitulo y acabarlo otro dia el sentimiento a la hora de escribir no es el mismo. Tesuka sonriendo pues si, me sorprendi hasta yo, todo hay que decirlo. Si Sakuno es una gran chica que siempre se preocupa por los demas eso se ve ya en el anime y el manga. No es que todos los chicos esten detrás de ella pero si que algunos estan interesados. No quiero que se convierta en una chica que todo el mundo ama o desea, eso seria un poco irreal y eso que la ficción ya tiene mucho de irreal pero bueno todo se ira aclarando, aun asi es una buena chica. Gracias por dejarme review

Y Muchas gracias de nuevo por dejarme review a aquellas personas que ya respondi directamente: Neko-O , anni-fer, Shady10 y Viridiana


	4. Buscando excusas

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido. En verdad no es que me guste como quedó el capitulo, pero siempre hay unos mejores que otros.UM..Intento conservar un poco el caracter de cada uno, pero imaginandome que ya ha pasado tiempo y que las relaciones se fortalecen a causa de ello. . Espero que al menos os entretenga y me digais que pensais tanto positivamente como de forma negativa.

Capitulo 4; Buscando excusas

-Odio ese sonido- decia el principe del tenis mientras que intentaba atinar a parar ese incesante ruido que siempre lo despertaba...Un dia de estos acabaria por tirarlo contra la pared para acabar sus funciones.

Bajo la escalera lentamente porque aún andaba soñoliento y por monotonia se sento en la silla de siempre para desayunar.

Nanjhiro: Eh! Ryoma se te pegaron hoy tambien las sábanas..qué soñaste acaso con alguna chica bonita?

Ryoma levanto la mirada del plato y miro a su padre como diciendo; pero que dices viejo pervertido.

Nanjhiro: Ryoma la juventud es maravillosa, es que no entiendo como puedes desaprovecharla asi..mi hijo es un completo inexperto con las mujeres, todavía no ha salido con ninguna, que triste..como puedo tener un hijo asi T.T

Nanao: Tio dejalo ya

Ryoma: me voy

Y asi salio de su casa, su padre ya le habia dado la tipica charlita como siempre..es que nunca iba a madurar? Diablos como podia ser tan insoportable.

Llego por fin al instituto y se encontró que caminaban a la entrada Ryusaki y su amiga..um..como era..Osaka..creo.. Cuando lo vio empezo a decir cosas como principe Ryoma blabla..

Hola Ryoma- decia alegremente Sakuno

hola- respondio con naturalidad.

La mañana parecia ser hoy algo ruidosa para el principe y no lo animaba mucho que digamos el que mañana no tuviesen clase, eso significaria no tener entrenamiento porque era fin de semana. Por un momento se le paso lo de ayer..iria hoy el capitan a casa de Ryusaki a cenar? Esa vieja...de todas formas para que pensar en eso, era por temas del club, no era una cita aunque la bruja dijese aquello..y de todos modos no era asunto suyo, que más le daba. Y por qué ahora se encontraba de mal humor? Argg!

La clase pasaba lentamente y parecia no acabar nunca. Ryusaki por su lado observaba a Ryoma de vez en cuando, parecia estar de mal humor y se preguntaba por que seria. Pero todavía podia estar de mas mal humor y eso lo veria poco después.

Llamaron a la puerta y esta se abrio. El rostro inalterable del capitan de tenis no se inmutaba mientras educadamente se disculpaba por interrumpir la clase, como todos los profesores del centro, respetaban a Tesuka entre otras cosas, de modo que no dijo nada.

Necesito llevarme a Ryusaki

cla..claro. Ryusaki, vaya con él.

Si.

Ryoma lo miro por un momento preguntándose el por que de esta intrusión, y por que diablos se la llevaba.

Bouchu si se trata del equipo de tenis debo ir yo tambien.

No es necesaria tu presencia Echizen, sigue con tus clases.- Y con eso cerro la puerta. Tezuka

Que no es necesaria mi presencia? Pero qué...

--

Las clases acabaron y Ryoma se dirigia al entrenamiento de tenis, por el camino se encontro con Momo, que no tardo en apartarse rápidamente de él, cuando se habia acercado a él pudo ver el mal humor en el que su amigo se encontraba, era mejor no estar alrededor de ese aura y siendo algo prudente por una vez en su vida, decidio adelantarse a las practicas.

Legó a las canchas y Sumire sensei los reunió para empezar el calentamiento.

-Y Ryusaki chan?- dijo el tenista acrobatico mientras giraba la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si la veia.

-Sakuno no se encuentra ahora, tenia cosas que hacer.

Oishi: Sensei donde esta Tezuka, no le habrá pasado nada, no?

solo no se encuentra aquí, tenia cosas que hacer.

El tampoco se encuentra y tiene cosas que hacer..me pregunto si es la misma cosa que Sakuno chan.- comentaba con una sonrisa el conocido prodigio del tenis y con sus ojos abiertos de forma fugaz comento- podrían estar juntos en este momento..tendrá alguna intención Tezuka?

Nyaa! Fuji, eso que dices es cierto..

Sensei: um? Dejad ya de hacer conjeturas y poneros a correr.

Inui: El que no consiga dar las vueltas en el tiempo acordado tendra que beber esto ( sacando una jarra con un liquido extraño) es mi nuev..

Todavía no ha terminado de hablar Inui y se ve a todos los miembros del equipo de tenis correr como locos.

Inui: será mejor que yo tambien corra o tendre que bebérmelo.

--

Estaban todos respirando difícilmente por el agotamiento. Pero diablos, todo era mejor que tomar esa cosa. Seguro volverían a amenazarlos en la pratica con tal brebaje, era una tortura no que no estaban prohibidas?

Se dirijieron a beber antes de empezar algun que otro partido o nuevo entrenamiento en el que quizás habria intervenido Sadaharu.

Habia dos personas hablando en las cercanias y la curiosidad los llevo a ver quienes eran, más resultaban familiar, hasta Ryoma se asomó.

-Tu casa era enorme.

-ya

-No sabia que te gustaran los bonsáis, los podas y todo.

-es relajante...

Volviendo a los demás...

-nya! Es el capitan y Ryusaki chan

-ha estado en su casa..( abre los ojos..) Tezuka.

--

Tezuka: espero no te haya importunado mi familia.

Sakuno: no que va, son muy agradables Tezuka senpai -

Tezuka: les has agradado.

Sakuno: me alegro mucho.

--

momo: y les ha presentado a sus padres, esto es algo serio Ryoma, ya no solo tienes como rivales a Eiji senpai y a Fuji senpai.

Ryoma: y a mi qué?

Fuji: um..Tezuka es un gran rival.

Eiji: nya! No se vale, ahora es más difícil.

Oishi: pero no entendais ya algo, no saqueis conclusiones precipitadas.

--

Sakuno: ah! Se me olvidaba, mi abuela me pidio que te recordara lo de esta noche.

Tezuka: alli estaré.

--

Fuji: no podemos dejar que esto continue asi.

Eiji: estoy de acuerdo...pues vamos a.. Ochibi?

--

Ryoma: ey!

Sakuno: Ryoma Ú/U

Tezuka: Echizen y el entrenamiento?

Ryoma: tenia sed.

Tezuka: veo.

Ryoma: Ryusaki has pasado ya los apuntes de inglés?

Sakuno: si, los tengo en casa

Ryoma: los recogere esta tarde.

Inui: hay un 90 de probabilidades de que se pase sobre la hora de la cena.

Fuji: muy listo.

Tezuka ( delante de los demás) todos, 20 vueltas.

--

Un poco más tarde en medio de los entrenamientos...

Fuji: Sakuno chan, que suerte tienes de saber cocinar, seguro que lo haces muy bien.

Sakuno; que va Fuji senpai.

Fuji: lo que daria yo hoy por saber.

Sakuno: y eso?

Fuji: es que hoy me quedo solo y no tengo nada que comer.

Sakuno: eh? En serio?

Fuji: asi que hoy seguramente no cene.

Sakuno: no puedes hacer eso Fuji senpai.

Fuji: pero no puedo hacer otra cosa

Sakuno: um..

Inui mientras escuchaba hablar a Fuji con Sakuno apuntaba en su cuaderno Técnicas de Fuji ante las chicas.

Sakuno: si quiere yo puedo prepararle algo.

Fuji: seria una molestia.

Sakuno: no, no hay problema, además es lo mismo hacer para uno más -

Fuji: muchas gracias Sakuno chan ññ

Cuaderno de Inui; 1.si la chica es generosa y amable utilizarlo para lograr lo que uno desea. Fuji es capaz de conseguir aquello que quiere enredando a sus ¨victimas¨.

Eiji: uahhhhh!Fuji no es justo! Te me has adelantado.

Fuji:; pero Eiji, tu sabes cocinar y te apañas muy bien solo.

Eiji: T.T pero aún asi..nya! yo tambien quiero probar la comida de Ryusaki chan. Ryusaki channnn! No te aburras con el serio del capitán, seguro que esta todo el tiempo con esa cara.

Inui: Hay un 98 de probabilidades de que asi sea, desde que entró en Seigaku se le ha visto con la misma expresión..um..excepto aquella vez que..

Tezuka: Inui,Eiji 20 vueltas.

Eiji: nya!

Fuji - Lo siento Eiji..pero no te preocupes, yo controlare a Tezuka. Quien sabe lo salvaje que puede llegar a ser detrás de esa mascara ññ

Tezuka: ¬-¬ Fuji, únete a ellos.

Fuji: . la quieres toda para ti, no? Tezuka?

Tezuka: será mejor que des 5 vueltas más.

Fuji: veo.

Sensei: jaja que chicos..nunca cambiarán.

Sakuno: que pasa abuela? No entiendo...

Sensei: es algo muy obvio Sakuno..pero..eso lo descubriras tu misma.

Sakuno: obasan..

(Tezuka acude a la pista )

Sensei: y dime Sakuno..como te ha ido con Tezuka?

Sakuno: muy bien abuela. Tezuka senpai es alguien muy agradable.

Sensei: pues mirá quizás después de todo os hagais novios.

Muy cerca de allí..

Momo: Ryoma 0.0

Ryoma habia escupido de imprevisto el ponta que se estaba tomando en ese momento y como Momo estaba delante de él..ya sabemos que ha pasado -.-"

--

Sakuno: obasan no digas esas cosas – decia con su rostro como un tomate.

Sensei: es algo importante para que se de una relacion . además realmente no me disgusta para ti. Quien mejor que el Capitán de Seigaku y Seigaku superior.

Momo: ¬-¬ " ahora verás Ryoma" Sensei, Ryoma tambien ha sido capitan en Seigaku, y esta en el mismo curso que su nieta, no cree que tambien sería una buena opción?

Ryoma: 0.0 momo senpai! Ú/U ( intentando disimular el sonrojo con la gorra)

Sakuno tambien se sonrojó.

Sensei: um..Ryoma..no veo a Ryoma siendo capáz de algo como eso, es muy frío.

Se ve como si estuviesen en el oeste pasando las ramas secas por medio de la pista mientras sopla algo de viento.

Momo: 0.0 que directo.

Ryoma: a mi no me va.

Momo: ya..si tu lo dices..

Ryoma: mada mada da ne.

Sakuno: obasan! Esas cosas no se dicen.

Sakuno se acerca a Ryoma.

Sakuno: Ryoma kun..mi abuela no quiere decir..bueno..que no fuese un buen novio ni que no seas capaz de dirigirte a una chica..bueno si..pero..uahh lo estoy liando más Gomen nasai!..ya llegará tu momento Ryoma kun. No estás enfadado verdad? somos amigos- dice cogiendole las dos manos en forma de suplica.

Sus ojos, esos ojos marrones que brillan tanto..sus manos son suaves..lo noto porque sostienen las mias.

Ryoma: wiz

Sakuno: ññ Arigato Ryoma kun.

Ryoma: betsuni

Momo: Echizen, todavía le tienes cogidas las manos ( empezando a silvar)

Ryoma: um! ( apartando las manos de golpe y poniéndolas en el bolsillo)

/ De que va el próximo capítulo, veamos a manos de Inui.../

Inui: probabilidad de que Tezuka pueda estar esta noche en casa de Ryusaki solo es de un 10 .Probabilidad de que más de un miembro del equipo se presente es de un 90

n/a: Que tal? Otra vez por aqui - Estos chicos..ni si quiera yo se por donde van... Hace poco que empece a hacer fics de esta serie.Tengo muchos fics de Orphen y de Matantei Loki, despues tengo varios de otras series como Chrno Crusade,Bleach,Conan..Y ahora me ha dado por coleccionar peluches de Prince of tennis. Son tan lindos - Tengo dos de Ryoma,uno de Fuji,uno de Eiji y uno de Tezuka y espero alguno mas de Fuji..que costoso es el mundo del anime y el manga, uno se queda en numeros rojos. Ahh! Este fin de semana fui al salon del manga de Jerez y le hice una foto a alguien que iba de Kaido Kaoru sugoii! -

Tengo unos Doujhins de Ryoma y Sakuno, a ver si los escaneo y los pongo en una web que tengo.

Han sacado ya en inglés el primer OVA de la serie. Y empieza el campeonato nacional, recomiendo que lo veais -

Bueno, espero que me dejeis algun review, estoy muy agradecida por ellos. Hasta pronto!


	5. En la residencia Ryusaki

N/a: HOLA! QUE TAL? BUENO, QUIERO DISCULPARME POR NO HABER RESPONDIDO DETALLADAMENTE LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 3, PERO AGRADEZCO ESTOS DE TODO CORAZÓN.

Capitulo 5; En la residencia Ryusaki

Diablos, maldito entrenamiento el de hoy, hemos acabado agotados. No solo por las vueltas a la cancha que tuvimos que dar de más por culpa de algunos ¬-¬, no solo por los ejercicios de resistencia, ni por las pruebas de objetos en movimiento, ni si quiera por los partidos de dobles e individuales entre titulares, todo eso no es nada comparable a las consecuencias de perder en ellos, ese maldito jugo de los demonios, ha sido la peor creación de Sadaharu, es que ha hecho quizás un pacto con el diablo? Como puede cada vez hacer algo más horrible que el anterior, incluso Fuji senpai no ha conseguido llegar a retirarse de las canchas, los demás es que ni siquiera nos movimos del sitio. El nombre de aquel jugo quedara en la memoria de todos.

Se ve la cancha de tenis como si fuera un cementerio con manos elevadas pidiendo la salvación y rostros como si de zombis se tratasen.

-uahhh Sa..sadaha..ru...senpai...

-me..muero...nya...

ññ Inui..esta vez..te has mejorado..(abriendo los ojos) no sabes cuanto..

Inui: eh! 0.0 Fuji..." en verdad esta realmente enfadado...da miedo..tendre que tener cuidado con él"

Y ahora me dirijo a mi casa, quizás alli encuentre la forma de poder andar sin tener que pararme para acudir a un servicio cada cinco minutos. Pero yo, no soy el único, Momo senpai tiene peor cara que yo, el va cada tres minutos para ser más o menos exacto. Y yo que he estado disfrutando de dos años de descanso de ese veneno que hace Inui senpai..seguro que si hubiera seguido teniendo ese jugo el Seigaku hubieran tenido más resistencia y rapidez los miembros del equipo..pero eso es algo inhumano, aunque no es que yo lo tomaria, para algo era el capitán, después de todo, mis miembros fueron muy afortunados al no ser torturados con..um..un servicio, rápido!.

--

-Yuuta..realmente no sabes el delicioso jugo que te pierdes al no estar en Seigaku- decia por el telefono el prodigio mientras hablaba con su adorado hermano.

-Ya..me lo imagino aniki- decia mientras recordaba alguna que otra escena y comentario que le habian dicho varios miembros del Seigaku,desde luego nunca desearia probar tal cosa, el suicidio no entraba dentro de sus planes.

-Por cierto, hoy no ceno en casa, por si alguna vez te da por llamar,asi que no estare en casa, hoy comere la comida de Sakuno chan.

-Sakuno chan? Quien es aniki?

Es la nieta de Ryusaki chan, y es nuestra manager. Yuuta, en verdad, hay chicas muy guapas aquí.

. aniki! Llamas para decirme eso?

Bueno, Yuuta a ver si vienes, mama quiere verte y tb nuestra hermana.

Ya..eh! Pero deja el telefo...( se escucha por un breve segundo silencio y otra voz empieza a hablar) Fuji.he, que llamas para recaudar información de tu eterno rival? Dejame informarte que...eh? Fuji?

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yuuta: Mizuki san...

Misuki: 0.0 ¬-¬ ha colgado.

--

Um...últimamente reuno datos muy interesante y no solo de resistencia,agilidad o todo lo que tenga que ver con el tenis...um..datos muy interesante de los titulares..( con brillo en sus gafas) deberia darle las gracias a Ryusaki chan. Incluso de Tezuka estoy recogiendo unos datos tan interesantes..me pregunto como acabará todo. Los porcentajes no son concretos y todo puede cambiar..pero ahora, debo tener cuidado con Fuji hay un 98 por cierto de probabilidades de que me devuelva lo del jugo de hoy...debere estudiar muy bien las formas de evitar las consecuencias.

--

Nyaaa! Fuji, hoy realmente era terrorífico el jugo de Inui.- decia Kikumaru

ññ solo se ha mejorado- decia el prodigo con la sonrisa de siempre

nya! Que horror, Fuji no digas que te ha gustado que de sobra se ha visto que ni tu lo has aguantado- decia quejándose el pelirrojo

En eso tienes razón...habrá que darle las gracias adecuadamente por ello, no crees Eiji?- decia con los ojos bien abiertos.

Eh? Das miedo Syusuke- decia echándose a un lado.

No sabes cuanto- sonrreia el prodigio mientras lo decia

T.T no quisiera estar ahora en su pellejo.-afirmaba el tenista acrobático.

--

Tezuka! –decia alcanzándolo el subcapitan del equipo

Oishi..-con su tono habitual

Oishi: Tezuka, como van los preparativos del próximo torneo?

Tez: bien.

Oishi: Tezuka y tu brazo? Hoy has venido más tarde al entrenamiento y Ryusaki sensei no nos ha dicho..

Tezuk: esta bien.

Oishi: será mejor que me de prisa en llegar a casa, en verdad los jugos de Inui parecen peligrosos, quizás no deberíamos permitir que se tomasen.

--

Inui estaba en su casa anotando datos en su ordenador, mientras lo actualizaba con los datos obtenidos recientemente.

Um..pronto se acerca la hora aproximada, habria que situarse en posición..esta noche también recogere datos muy interesantes., pero hasta que llegue ese momento-decia tomando un frasco vacio- acabare mi nueva creación. +-

--

Ryusaki: Sakuno, como va la comida?

Obasan, va muy bien, aunque es mucha comida, no se por que me dijiste de hacer tanta.

Ryusaki: porque uno no sabe si podria hacernos falta, además, siempre podemos dejar lo demás para mañana.

Supongo..-contesto su nieta.

Ryusaki: invitaste a Fuji.

Sakuno: si...es que me dijo que hoy no tenia cena y bueno..

Ryusaki: - este chico..

Sakuno: pero tenemos que hablar cosas del equipo con Tezuka senpai, no?

Ryusaki: bueno..en verdad no creo que podamos tratar muchas cosas..por eso esta mañana os mande a tratar ya algunos asuntos.

Sakuno: veo.

Ryusaki: y dime, fuiste a su casa, no?

Sakuno: hai.

Ryusaki: escuche que le caiste bien a sus padres - es bueno llevarse bien con los suegros Sakuno

Sakuno: obaasannn no digas eso.

Ding dong!

Ryusaki: debe ser Tezuka, siempre es muy puntual -

--

Tezuka estaba sentado en el sillon, mientras Ryusaki hablaba con él.

Tezuka: ya..el entrenamiento de hoy se ha hecho duro.

Ryusaki: si, a veces me pregunto como podeis tomaros eso, en verdad se ve horrible.

Tezuka: ya.

Ryusaki: os encargasteis de las instalaciones?

Tezuka: si sensei. Esta vez será aún más completo.

Ryusaki: estoy segura, Sakuno y tu lo estais preparando todo muy bien. Mi nieta lo hace bien, Tezuka?

Tezuka: si, es buena.

Ryusaki: - pues..

Ding dong!

Ryusaki:; Tezuka puedes abrir tu? Mientras voy a ver como va Sakuno.

Tezuka: hai.

--

Tras unos arbustos cercanos a la ventana de los Ryusaki...

Inui apuntando en su cuaderno de notas; hace 10 min Tezuka entro al domicilio y entablo una conversación con Ryusaki sensei, la cual por su puesto hay un indice de probabilidad de un 99 por ciento de que esta la empezó. Han llamado de nuevo a la puerta.

--

Tezuka abre la puerta.

-Tezuka - como estas?

-Fuji..que haces aquí?

-que bien huele no?

-hai. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

--

Cuaderno; Fuji acudio tambien a casa de Ryusaki, y tras una breve charla con Tezuka sin responder a la pregunta de este, entro.

--

Fuji: hola Sumire chan! ññ

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi Fuji!- contesto su entrenadora

Sakuno salio de la cocina para saludar.

Sakuno: ah! Fuji senpai .

Fuji: que bien huele Sakuno chan, seguro que esta delicioso lo que hayas preparado. , verdad Tezuka?

Tezuka: hai.

Sakuno: mientras se termina de hacer pondre la mesa.

Fuji: yo te ayudo Sakuno chan

-no hace falta senpai, ya lo hago yo- contestó la joven.

Pero al final los dos miembros del equipo la ayudaron, justo cuando acabaron de poner la mesa, el timbre volvió a sonar.

--

Cuaderno; a las 9:50 otro miembro del equipo llamo a la casa.

--

-Ya abro yo, no se molesten-dijo el prodigio del tenis.

--

-ah! Vaya..Echizen.

Fuji senpai? Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto el as del Seigaku.

- supongo que lo mismo que tu. -

-um..

ah! Ryoma kun ññ Vienes a por tus apuntes no?- dijo la chica mientras le sonrreia.

-wiz.-contestó con indiferencia.

Se adentró en la sala.

-Echizen-dijo seriamente su capitan

-boucho.- contesto este.

--

Cuaderno: Ahora se encuentran Tezuka,Fuji y Echizen en casa de Ryusaki.

Inui saca su telefono movil; será mejor informar de esto..eh?

Nya! Ya estan tres ahí dentro, no es justo T.T

Eiji!-dijo Inui.

Nya!-dijo este como contestando a su nombre.

Inui: supongo que hace rato que estas aquí...era de esperar. Llamare a los demás.

En otra linea.

Moshi, moshi

-kawamura, soy Inui, Tezuka,Fuji y Echizen se encuentran en casa de Ryusaki, te apetece verlo?

-uahhh ahora acabo con los recados, me pasaré por alli..aunque no se si..

te esperamos.

--

-Moshi moshi!

-Momo soy Inui.

No me digas! No llamaras para probar otro jugo ni nada de eso no?

-estamos delante de la casa de Ryusaki, adivina quienes estan dentro? Estan Tezuka, Fuji y Echizen

-uahh que bueno es ser joven..voy enseguida eso no me lo pierdo.

--

Tzzzz diga!

Kaidho, soy Inui, ven a la casa de Ryusaki sensei, estamos en la entrada, rápido, no faltes.

--

-Oishi! Soy Inui.

-Por que llamas? Te ha pasado algo? Te duele algo si es asi..

-Estoy con Eiji

-Eiji!

-estamos delante de la casa de Ryusaki, te esperamos

-nya! Oishi ven no puedes faltar

-Eiji! No deberíais espiar eso no se hace y..

-nya!

-Oishi te esperamos. PIIIIIII

-Sera mejor ir podrían meterse en un buen apuro..

--

En casa de Ryusaki/

-Ryoma kun, toma.

-um...ya que estoy aquí, si tienes alguna duda...

Ryusaki: por que no dices que quieres quedarte a cenar y punto Ryoma?

-Yo no he dicho eso

-pero lo piensas y es casi lo mismo.

¬-¬ vieja bruja..- susurro.

Sakuno: en verdad he hecho comida de sobra, quedate Ryoma kun..

-bueno...-respondio como si nada.

Fuji: parece que somos más.

Tezuka: eso parece.

Sakuno: um?..que pasará ahí, se escucha unos ruidos extraños en la ventana! –dice algo asustada.

Fuji: creo que ya estamos todos después de todo -

--

-Deja de empujar Eiji senpai.- dijo momo

-contigo no veo nya!

Eiji ya vale, no armeis tanto jaleo- dijo Oishi.

Tsszzz- aquel sonido característico de Kaidho

Datos **0**- se veia feliz a Inui mientras no paraba de escribir en su cuaderno.

Se abre la ventana por parte de Tezuka y Fuji.

Tezuka: vosotros..

Fuji: ves! Ya estamos todos.

Ryusaki: eso parece.

Echizen: mada mada da ne.

Tezuka: 20 vueltas alrededor de la casa.

Ryusaki: jaja, cuando acabeis podeis pasar, ya que habeis venido hasta aquí.

Sakuno: eh! Abuela, no me digas que por eso me pediste que hiciera más comida.

Ryusaki: son tan fáciles de predecir.

Tezuka: veo

Inui: um..Ryusaki sensei es buena con los datos

Tezuka: vueltas, ahora!

Todos: hai!

--

Más tarde/

Nya! Es delicioso Ryusaki chan- decia Eiji mientras comia

-delicioso, delicioso-momo era ahora el que alagaba la tan estupenda comida.

-Umm es realmente bueno-decia Kawamura

-Tzz. No hables cuando estas masticando

-Mamushi! Quieres pelea -.- ¿

-Sakuno chan es una buena cocinera, um..eso es otro punto a su favor.-decia Fuji sonriente.

Sakuno: fuji senpai. Ú/U

Fuji: me encantaria tener una novia que cocinase tan bien -

Sakuno Ú/U

Echizen: ¬-¬ Fuji senpai si habla tanto se enfriara la comida

"Pero por que les ha dado ahora a mis senpai por Ryusaki! Si, vale, ya admiti que es linda, y es verdad que cocina muy bien, pero tampoco es para pegarse tanto a ella!" Se decia el principe del tenis mientras veia a Fuji sujetarle la mano mientras agredecia por tal exquisita comida y por otro lado Eiji se tiraba a abrazarla como si de un peluche se tratara.

Eiji, Fuji, dejen tranquila a Ryusaki- dijo el capitan con aquella voz seria tan característica suya.

Tezuka, como puedes pedirnos algo asi, separarse de un ángel es bien difícil.

Fuji senpai- dijo Sakuno tan roja como un tomate.

Nya! Fuji tiene razón- decia Kikumaru.

Eji- decia la madre del Seigaku

Ahí de nuevo, con esos comentarios, de donde los saca de un manual al más curso o qué? Pero por que siguen tan pegados a ella? Es que no saben lo que es el espacio personal o qué?

-Ryoma, lo tienes difícil como no te espabiles, hemos neutralizado a Tezuka boucho pero esos dos ( refiriéndose a Eiji y Fuji).- decia Momo

y a mi qué, no es asunto mio.

Si tu lo dices pero desde luego tu carácter no hace parecer eso.

-pero que le ven? Es que no lo entiendo.

Joven, ser joven es maravilloso

¬-¬ momo senpai

--

Datos interesantes, he reunido más en el dia de hoy que en dos meses -

--

Ryoma estaba tumbado en su cama, su padre le habia preguntado donde habia estado, este pasaba de responderle asi que habia llegado pronto a su habitación tras las palabras de su padre sobre si habia sido una cita. Miraba el techo de su habitación, mientras se le pasaban imágenes por su mente, la noche habia sido tan extraña, aun sentia como habia algo dentro de él que le cogia al estomago y le hacia estar enfurecido, por que estaba tan molesto, no lo entendia, pero que molesto estaba. Es que se habian dispuesto en amargarle la vida? Pero no es que le hicieran nada, que contradictorio resultaba todo. Pero eso daba igual estaba realmente molesto, molesto era decir poco, era más que molesto, no se aguantaba la mala uva que tenia.

Fuji no habia dejado de decirle cosas a Ryusaki y a la vieja, diciendo que que tenia que hacer para ganársela, es que no conocia la existencia de la palabra vergüenza? Parece que no, se dijo el principe del tenis recordando como habia insistido en todo el tiempo con lo mismo. Eiji no dejaba de darle abrazos, ya sabia que Eiji era una persona muy cariñosa pero es que se pasaba -.- que se comprara un peluche y siempre lo llevara consigo -.- Ryusaki no era su peluche, no, no lo es. Vale que el capitan los mandaba a callar o alejarse de Ryusaki pero era porque según decia tenia cosas que tratar con ella y de vez en cuando la apartaba para tratar esas cosas de tanta importancia, es que acaso el tambien esta interesado en Ryusaki? Argg! Pero quien dice que alguien este interesado en Ryusaki? Eh, pero recordando imágenes de Fuji diciendo muy claramente que él, el principe del tenis solo conseguia enfurecerse más. Aunque haya alguien que esté interesado en ella, eso no es motivo para..para todo..uargg me ponen de los nervios.

Será que realmente valoro su amistad hasta ese punto? Debe ser que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos sin darme cuenta, tan buenos como para preocuparme por ella..quien lo diria.

Y por que diablos tuve que ser yo quien se quedó sin postre? Ese Momo come mucho y se comió mi parte, maldita sea! Todos dicen que aún estaba mejor que lo demás.

(Levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana mientras la abre) Al final ha resultado ser una reunion de los titulares..deberia habermelo pasado tan bien como siempre que nos hemos reunido en fiestas asi..pero..hoy ha sido distinto..todos decian que se lo habian pasado bien..seré yo el único que no? Será por todo eso?. Amistad..realmente lo que le hace a uno.

/En el proximo capítulo a manos de Fuji/

Fuji: No..yo no estoy molesto para nada ( abriendo los ojos) solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo Inui.

Fuji: Amistad, solo es una forma de disfrazar una palabra mayor Echizen. Un árbol tiene ramas y también puede florecer con las estaciones.

Nota Autora: um..capitulo extraño, se verán cosas de la cena tambien en el proximo capítulo a manos de algunos personajes. En verdad me ha quedado como debia quedarme, me lo imaginaba de otro modo pero no queria basar todo el capitulo en la cena ni alargarme con ella, por eso lo demás lo pondre a modo de recuerdo o pensamiento de los personajes más adelante. Porque hay alguna escena que no he puesto entre algún miembro y Sakuno, pero eso lo descubrireis en otro capítulo, no he querido desvelar todo en este como he dicho. Bueno, se por donde ira más o menos el proximo capitulo aunque es algo general. Nunca se realmente cuando actualizaré, lo siento por el retraso a veces. Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews.

natalia riddle; pues cuando los suba te aviso, tengo que escanearlos. - son muy lindos. Gracias por el review

Ryosaku Pues estoy bien gracias, y tu? Ahora es la feria de Sevilla, pero este año paso un poco de ella, por eso he actualizado tan pronto. Y mira que ayer me pase un rato por ella.um..pero como me ha dado por coleccionar solo peluches manga..dejando desvarios aparte. A mi tb me dio risa cuando Ryoma escupe el ponta en la cara de Momo, me imagino a Momo corriendo detrás suya o dándole en la cabeza por lo menos. Y Ryoma tapándose un poco con la gorra y andando con prisa disimuladamente para quitarse de en medio. En verdad no es tan importante pasar tiempo con Sakuno o ganarse a la abuela como entender que está enamorado de ella, quizás el deporte de Sakuno ayude en algo, solo quizás -

Pues actualice rápido ññ Bueno, cuidate!

Iris Es verdad que tarde en actualizar, pero a veces tardo más T.T Se supone que eso tiene que consolar? En verdad cuando me pongo con un capítulo lo escribo normalmente el mismo dia, pero claro me tengo que poner a hacerlo y saber que escribir porque después suele escribirse sin darme cuenta. Normal que te pierdas . 

Cuando los suba aviso, tengo que escanearlos. Ah! Yo tb babeo por Tezuka, quien no +0+

Slamina En verdad piensas eso? Me animas tanto que me puse a hacer el capitulo sin falta y mira el resultado ya esta, ahora para que te disguste T.T Bueno..se hace lo que se puede, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ánimo! -

javiisi Pues ya esta la actualizacion, rápido no? Que bien que te guste, en verdad en este fic se insinua levemente Sakuno y Tezuka pero es solo impresión, eso creo ya se verá. Quiero hacer un Sakuno x Tezuka Lei dos fics que eran de esta pareja y me gustaron. Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme review


	6. Chapter 6

N/a: Hola! Siento muchisimo la espera pero estoy muy liada, lo siento mucho T.T

Este capitulo consta de dos partes, espero que os entretengan que de eso se trata, de pasar un ratito agradable leyendo - Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Como veis ya ha llegado el momento de que Ryoma se enamore y es que a todos les llega, no?

Cambiando de tema, he conseguido otro doujhins de Sakuno x Ryoma cuando pueda lo subo a una web que tengo, la semana que viene espero estar menos liada, cruzo los dedos que seria buena señal, porque me examino del practico de conducir, intentare subir alguno para entonces, ya os avisaria en una nota de autor - Bueno, os dejo el capitulo.

Capitulo 6:

Primera Parte: ¿Amistad?

Era una mañana estupenda de nubes blancas, el sonido de la melodía de los pajaros hacian una mañana bastante agradable, todo parecia muy tranquilo a primera hora de la mañana, pero esta tranquilidad fue abruptamente interrumpida por un sonido metalico que se estrellaba en una pared, mientras un susurro decia: Maldito despertador!

Otro dia más para Echizen, y como ya era costumbre su despertador empezaba a pagar las consecuencias de despertar al principe del tenis. Pero hoy, parecia que el humor de nuestro principe no estaba en su mejor momento, seguia estando bastante enfadado por la noche anterior, asi que con pocas palabras pero tan frias o más que siempre dirigidas hacia su padre, se decidio a tomar rumbo hacia su instituto. Su padre al ver como estaba Ryoma hoy, se quedo con la boca abierta como para decirle algo más, pero comprendio que era mejor por su bien o el de sus revistas, no decirle nada más.

Con desgana se acomodo en su escritorio, Sakuno lo habia saludado con un buenos dias muy alegre, pero este solo al rato le repondio y no de una forma nada contento. Sakuno se quedo por unos momentos observándolo y concluyo que hoy su amigo no estaba de buen humor.

Las horas pasaban más lentas que nunca para el principe. Pero el sonido del descanso lo desperto de aquel pasotismo que habia tomado ante las clases.

-Ryoma kun,..estas bien?- pregunto dulcemente su compañera

-hai, betsuni

Ryoma se levanto y empezó a salir de su clase hacia la azotea, seguido por Sakuno

Cuando llegaron se sentaron para comer algo, como habian tomado costumbre hacer desde que se habian vuelto buenos amigos.

-esto..um..Ryoma kun.. como ayer no pudiste tomar el postre..pues..

eso es verdad, todo por culpa de ese baka de momo senpai.

Te he hecho otro , toma.- dijo ofreciéndoselo.

Eh?..um..Arigato.

Como siempre, Ryoma no daba mucha señal de ser algo más sensible como para decir "esta bueno" o decir algo más que gracias...pero realmente Ryoma estaba feliz por poder probar aquel postre y hoy, solo podia hacerlo él. Además el probaba todos los dias de instituto la comida que le hacia Ryusaki, no habia pensado antes en eso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una de satisfacción., porque el podia disfrutar tanto lo que otros deseaban

--

En el entrenamiento de tenis

Ryusaki sensei: Bueno, a continuación entrenaremos jugando partidos..veamos..um..Momoshiro contra Eiji, Fuji.. con quien podria..

El tensai abrio los ojos y después paro la conversación de Ryusaki sensei diciendo: si me permite Sumire chan..

Ryusaki: ¬¬ cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi Fuji!

Fuji: jajaja, pues yo quiero un partido contra él ( dijo señalando a su oponente) ryusaki: eh!

Fuji: además ( sonriendo) para hacerlo más divertido, el que pierda de los dos, tendra que beber este sabroso jugo que sobró de ayer.

Su oponente empezaba a sudar.

Eiji: nya! Fuji hay que estar loco para ofrecer tomar eso.

Fuji: y te aseguro ( señalando a su oponente mientras abre los ojos) que no tengo intención de tomármelo esta vez.

Inui: esto..Fuji..estas molesto por lo de ayer..

Fuji: No..yo no estoy molesto para nada ( abriendo los ojos) solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo Inui.

Los demás estaban un poco lejos de Fuji, mirándolo con miedo, excepto el capitan que dudaba si era mejor mandar a dar vueltas a Fuji para que se calmase un poco, porque se veia que este iba en serio.

Eiji: menos mal que somos amigos, da miedo nya!

Sakuno: o.o creo..que hoy el entrenamiento va a ser un poco distinto -.-"

----Al acabar el entrenamiento----

Inui esta tirado en el suelo, pero logra levantarse y sale batiendo un recor en llegar al servicio en el menos tiempo posible.

Eiji: uohhh nyaa! Vaya, parece que esta peor que nosotros ayer, no syusuuke?

Fuji: jeje ( sonriendo) lo parece porque lo esta.

Oishi: que quieres decir?

Fuji: digamos que he aumentado un poco sus efectos secundarios.

Momo: espero no tenerte nunca como enemigo Fuji senpai..

Taka: que miedo.

Tezuka: fuji! La venganza no es algo que se deba hacer con un miembro de tu equipo, Fuji: solo es un juego Tezuka -

Mirando a Inui salir y volver a entrar como alama que lleva el diablo.

Oishi: no se que decir respecto a eso..

Fuji: ah! Sakuno chan por que no vamos a tomar algo?

Eiji: yo tb me apunto

Momo: invitas tu Eiji senpai ññ

Eiji: y eso por que? Quieres que me arruine momo, con lo que comes no me quedara nada de dinero T.T

Momo: Y Tu ( decia cogiendo a Ryoma) tb vas a..

Ryoma: yo tb voy.

Momo: eh? Ryoma te encuentras bien?

Ryoma por que me miras asi?

Sakuno: ryoma kun.. ( decia mirándolo con un interrogante)

Ryoma. Me apetece hoy, eso es todo ( decia bajándose la gorra)

" ni loco dejo a ryusaki con esta pandilla de aprovechados, ella no sabe decir que no y la veo aceptando algo que le propongan estos indeseables ( mirando a Eiji y Fuji), esd..mi amiga..y los amigos..hacen esto, no? "

Eiji: entonces vamos ryusaki chan Hoi hoi!

Sakuno sonrio ampliamente mientras su pelo se movia suavemente al compas del viento, dejando una imagen tras de si..hermosa.

Ryoma se ruborizo tanto que tuvo que intentar bajar la gorra tanto como pudiera para que sus compañeros no se percatasen de lo ocurrido. Pero alguien que se apoyó en su hombro se habia dado cuenta de ello, y por supuesto no iba a pasar la oportunidad de decirle algo.

Fuji: um..echizen ruborizándose, no decias que no te interesaban las chicas?

Ryoma: no me interesan ¬/¬

Fuji: ya ya, entonces como es que tu mismo has decidido venir ¿

Ryoma: ya lo he dicho, me apetecia.

Fuji: en cierto modo no mientes al decir eso, claro que te apetecia venir porque va ella.

Ryoma: eso no tiene nada que ver Fuji senpai ( diciendo su nombre bastante molesto)

Fuji: asi que a ti tb te gusta Sakuno chan

Ryoma: no me gusta, es solo una amiga.

Fuji: Amistad, solo es una forma de disfrazar una palabra mayor Echizen. Un árbol tiene ramas y también puede florecer con las estaciones.

Ryoma: eh?

Fuji: nos dejan atrás y quiero coger buen sitio. ( decia mientras avanzaba)

Ryoma reflexionaba sobre lo dicho y en medio de eso: un momento, como que tambien? Arg! Fuji admite que le gusta..pero que diablos..!

-Ryoma kun, te esperamos, no vienes?- decia la joven en la salida del instituto.

" me da igual lo que diga Fuji, es lo que yo digo y punto...pero ( avanzando hasta ellos) porque siento que no es tal como digo..quizás esa es la explicación de cómo me he sentido últimamente, podria ser que yo...que yo.."

Ryoma kun! – lo llamaba dulcemente Sakuno

" ( ruborizándose) Si, ha llegado mi momento"

PARTE 2 " ¿ Amor?

Ahora tengo que neutralizar a mis oponentes- se decia el principe del tenis- Eiji es demasiado afectuoso, habra que encontrar algun medio para impedirlo. Por otra parte, Fuji puede ser bastante peligroso..um..no me fio de él..se da cuenta de todo, habra que llevarlo acabo minuciosamente para que no se de cuenta, pero antes tendre que encontrar la forma de derrotarle ..pero ahora que lo pienso, mi mayor problema puede que no sean esos dos, si no él, como puedo quitármelo a él de en medio? ..Ahora que me he dado cuenta de que..me..me he..todavía me cuesta admitirlo pero..( mirando por la ventana mientras da la brisa en su rostro) me he enamorado de ella.

..Si la bruja se lo propone me lo puede hacer muy difícil, por que se mete en eso? Que diablos! Todavía recuerdo aquella noche, cada dos por tres hacia alusion a que podrían parecer novios si caminaran juntos y que linda pareja harian, no dejo de hacer comentarios asi y sonsacar cosas al capitan, nunca habia visto al capitan hablando más de una frase..y además conversaba mucho con Sakuno, todavía me mosqueo de recordarlo. De que me valia que mandara calmarse a Eiji y Fuji si después era él el que se ponia con ella? Se aprovecha de su rango, quizás el capitán si que esta interesado en ella como dice Fuji senpai. Además tampoco puedo olvidar que la saco de clase ese mismo dia y fueron a su casa..Boucho! ( decia mientras apretaba sus manos) No voy a dejarme marcar tantos puntos como para perder este partido!

(N/A: pero es que este muchacho no tiene otra forma de expresarse que no tenga que ver con el tenis?)

--

---Otro día:---

Ryusaki: mañana haremos algo diferente.

Oishi: diferente?

Ryusaki: si, mañana haremos otro tipo de entrenamiento. Quedaremos en este lugar ( dándole un mapa con una dirección) y no llegueis tarde. Bueno, hasta aquí el entrenamiento.

--

Eiji: Inui dejame verlo nya!

Inui: no puedo dejarte ver mis datos.

Eiji: Inui, tienes datos tb de Ryusaki chan, verdad?

Inui: hai.

Eiji: uohh quiero ver los datos de Ryusaki chan -

Inui: estan incompletos, hay cosas en las que me faltan muchos detalles.

Ryusaki: que haceis vosotros?

Eiji: uah sensei! Esto...me decia sobre los datos de Ryusaki chan..

Inui: Ryusaki sensei, podrían decirme cual es ese deporte que practico su nieta? No he podido hayar nada claro sobre eso...y me da curiosidad.

Ryusaki: ah! Eso, pues es..

Sakuno: obaasan!

Ryusaki: vale, ya voy

Inui: pero sensei..

Ryusaki: ya lo sabréis

Apareciendo de la nada, Fuji hace su aparicion detrás de Inui y Eiji.

Fuji: Ryusaki chan no ha dicho nada al final, vaya..

Eiji: Fuji! Cuanto tiempos llevas ahí?

Inui: seguro que desde el principio, hay un alto numero de probabilidad de que sea asi.

Fuji: exacto.

Ryoma: vieja bruja! ( apareció al lado de Fuji)

Inui: nuevos datos interesantes, tendré que actualizar los datos de Echizen.

Ryoma: eh!

---Al dia siguiente en el punto acordado---

Momo: me pregunto que haremos exactamente..um..primero fueron bolos, luego Fuji nos llevo al billar..y ahora dice Ryusaki sensei que entrenaremos algo distinto

Fuji: me da curiosidad, que será, tu lo sabes Tezuka?

Tezuka respondio con un rotundo no y nada más.

Ryusaki se acercó a ellos.

Ryusaki: bueno, ya llegué, tenia que hacer cosas antes de venir, os lo habra dicho mi nieta ( mirando a todos lados) -.-" no esta todavía aquí..se habra perdido de nuevo.

Sakuno venia corriendo intentando no llegar aún más tarde.

Sakuno: Ya estoy aquí!

Cuando llegaba tropezo y caia pero cayó en los brazos de alguien.

Ryoma abrió sus ojos sin poder disimular:" mierda" Sakuno habia caido en los brazos de un protector Tezuka.

Fuji: la proxima vez puedes contar con mis brazos Sakuno chan -

Ryoma: ¬-¬

Ryusaki sensei: veis, que linda parejita hariais -

Sakuno se sonrojó por el comentario, mientras Tezuka solo dijo sensei, pero algunos miembros del equipo miraban a su entrenadora con ojos asesinos por tal comentario o insinuación.

Ryoma: movámonos ya, no?

Sensei: bien, seguidme.

--

llegaron no muy lejos de alli a un gran edificio, por fuera bien parecia un estadio, aunque este no era tan alto.

Sensei: lo he reservado por unas horas, bien entremos.

Momo: sensei, pero esto es..

Eiji;: bien, viva, hoi hoi sera divertido! Verdad oishi?

Oishi: calmate Eiji

Aún sorprendidos por el lugar siguieron a su entrenadora hacia su interior.

Sensei: bien, espero todos sepais, asi que entrad en la pista, poneros antes unos patines, están ahí - dijo señalando a un lugar en concreto –

Fuji: sumire chan, entonces entrenaremos en esta pista de hielo?

Sensei: cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi Fuji! Y si, aquí será el entrenamiento.

Fuji: interesante.

Momo: a ti como se te da patinar Ryoma?

Ryoma, más o menos.

Momo: eso que significa?

Ryoma: supongo.

Momo: supones?

Kaidho: deja de armar ya jaleo Tzzz

Momo: ey! Mamushi quien arma jaleo ¬¬?

Tezuka: 10 largos a la pista, ahora.

--

Sensei: Ryoma, si no sabes agarrate al lateral primero, y deja de tirar a..

Momo: levanta Ryoma, me aplastas

Ryoma: mada mada dane.

Sakuno se rio un poco ante lo que veia, y esto hizo sonrojar de verguenza al principe, asi que se levantó inmediatamente como podia y se propuso aprender rápidamente, como siempre hacia en todo.

Cuando empezaron a manejarse mejor en el hielo, aunque habia quien desde el principio lo hacia bastante bien, como era el caso de Tezuka, Eiji y Fuji, usaron varios metodos de entrenamiento, el equilibrio era importante, además las fuerzas en las piernas serian fortalecidas con estos tipos de entrenamiento, aunque lo que pretendia Sumire era relajarlos un poco mientras aprendian, disfrutaban y entrenaban un poco.

Fuji se acercó donde estaban Ryusaki y Sakuno y saludo a Sakuno con su amplia sonrisa.

Fuji: Sakuno chan, no quieres patinar? Yo puedo enseñarte si no sabes - solo me das la mano y vamos despacito.

Sakuno: ano..

Eiji: uahh! Ryusaki chan, mejor te enseño yo – decia mientras que con un dedo se señalaba él mismo-

Sakuno: yo..

Tezuka: Fuji, Eiji, que sean 10 vueltas.

El entrenamiento se habia puesto algo difícil, porque habian pasado a ser jugadas de tenis sobre el hielo, era algo complicado darle a la pelota de forma que diera en los conos mientras uno se movia de un lado a otro con los patines, pero la bola podia ser lanzada a cualquier lado de la linea en la que se encontraba el titular.

Ryoma se defendia ya al patinar pero todavía no lo hacia tan bien como para estar completamente libre para darle a la pelota con facilidad, asi que acabo bebiendo el super jugo de ocasiones especiales de Inui senpai.

Sensei: podeis descansar un poco, teneis media hora de descanso, podeis iros a tomar algo, fuera de este edificio hay varios sitios que estan bien. Ahora mi nieta y yo vamos.

Los tituales salieron de la pista, Ryoma algo molesto con los patines. Cuando se quedaron solo Sakuno y su abuela

Sensei: venga Sakuno, por favor, hace mucho que no te veo, solo un poco.

Sakuno: pero obaasan..

Sensei: no le vas a dar este gusto a tu abuela?

Sakuno: hace mucho que no lo hago.

Sensei: venga, se que a veces has venido...

Sakuno: um... bueno, esta bien.

Sensei: toma, traje tus patines.

Sakuno: lo tenias preparado, no?

Sensei: claro.

Se puso los patines como aquel que se pone unos zapatos y se adentró en la pista, se paro en medio de esta y se soltó las dos trenzas, ya que les molestarian para patinar, se cogió una especie de moño y se centró en relajarse. Cuando la siguiente canción en la pista de patinaje sonó, empezo a moverse delicadamente.

-

Como tardaban en salir, los titulares decidieron ir a ver, al principio fue Fuji quien iba pero entonces Eiji decidio no dejarlo ir solo, después Oishi se unió y Ryoma por supuesto sabiendo ahora lo que deseaba no los iba a dejar ir a ellos sin el, entonces se unio Momo, y acabaron uniéndose los demás.

Entraron al edificio y cuando se acercaban donde su entrenadora la vieron, Sakuno patinaba, y lo hacia estupendamente bien. Pero a su sorpresa hizo un salto triple.

Eiji: uah! Sugoii!

Fuji: Sakuno chan patina muy bien..

Momo: Ryoma sabias que Ryusaki patinase tan bien?

Ryoma: No..

Se acercaron a la entrenadora mientras seguían observando como Sakuno no solo hacia saltos de ese tipo, se movia con técnicas preparadas como bien decia Inui.

Tezuka: sensei.

Sensei: ah! Chicos, estais aquí, ya que estais aquí aprovechad y mirad, Sakuno hace mucho que no patina.

Inui: Ryusaki sensei, será que el deporte que ella practicaba era..

Sensei: si, ella estaba en patinaje.

Fuji: es buena.

Sensei: por su puesto.

Eiji: uahh que buena es entonces..

Inui: sus giros son correctos..

Oishi: Inui, tb sabes de patinaje?

Inui: datos, los tengo todos..

Sensei: ella es conocida en el patinaje, es el Cisne del hielo.

Inui:; el cisne del hielo?

Momo: sabes algo sobre ello?

Inui: lo tengo por aquí-ojeando su libreta- ganó el campeonato regional y fue al nacional aunque tuvo que retirarse por asuntos familiares. Se la conoce como Cisne porque sus movimientos son elegantes y delicados, han cautivado al mundo del hielo, aunque no se sabe mucho sobre ella, solo lo profesional. No ha vuelto a patinar desde hace tiempo..

Fuji: Cisne..

Sakuno miro hacia su abuela y se encontro a todo el equipo de tenis, haciendo que se sonrojase, timidamente se acercó a ellos.

Fuji: patinas maravillosamente Sakuno chan

Eiji: siiii eres genial.

Kaidho: tzzzz

Momo: genial, genial

Kawa: no sabia que patinases tan bien

Inui: movimientos perfectos.

Ryoma: si.

Sakuno estaba tan roja como un tomate, tantos alagos..

Tezuka: muy bien deberias patinar más seguido, no lo dejes.

Todos miraron al capitan sorprendidos de que comentara algo.

Ryoma: ¬-¬ boucho, últimamente hablas mucho.

Momo le tapaba la boca a Ryoma.

Momo: quieres que te mande a dar vueltas, calla, calla Ryoma- susurrándole-Jajajaja nada boucho

Fuji: Sakuno chan, te sienta muy bien ese moño con esos pelos que se han soltado -

Sakuno: ú/u

Ryoma: eh! –mirandola, mientras sentia un rubor en sus mejillas que intento disimular con su inseparable gorra-

Eiji: uahh estas monisima

Fuji: me encantaria patinar con un Cisne tan hermoso

Ryoma: ¬-¬ Ryusaki, me ayudarias, quiero aprender a patinar mejor, para dejar a estos atras.

--

Los titulares estaban divirtiéndose mientras patinaban libremente como les habia dejado Ryusaki, aunque TODOS tenian que patinar o tomarian algo con no muy buen sabor. Fuji no dejaba de hacer fotos, en las que por supuesto, Sakuno salia. Ryusaki habia traido la cámara ya que queria mantener ecuerdos de este dia, estaba segura de antemano que convenceria a su nieta para practicar y queria tener fotos de ello, le habia pedido a Fuji como buen fotógrafo que era que las hiciese él, a lo que este de buen agrado acepto.

Ryoma era enseñado por Sakuno, aunque esta estaba bastante tímida al respecto. A veces tenia que apartar a Eiji y a Fuji, Eiji era fácil de esquivar ya que casi siempre se intentaba tirar encima de Sakuno y este solo tenia que tirar de la mano de la chica para quitarla del objetivo de su senpai. Fuji era algo más complicado de apartar, para su desgracia. Más de alguna vez habia ido a parar al frio hielo por su culpa.

Flashback-

Ryoma: um..

Sakuno: has mejorado mucho Ryoma kun.

Ryoma: dômo (gracias)

Fuji se acercaba a ellos

Fuji: pero todavía le queda mucho Sakuno chan -

Cuando esta justo detrás de ellos empuja a Ryoma, haciendo que callase de lado en el hielo.

Fuji: uy! Lo siento - fue sin querer, solo era un saludo, supongo que debi controlar la fuerza con la que lo hacia.

Ryoma: ¬-¬ Gracias por el saludo Fuji **_sempai_** ( recalcando el senpai)...deja que te lo agradezca.

Fuji: que linda te ves Sakuno chan –decie tomándola de la mano- por que no patinamos juntos un ratito.

Pero fuji siente como le retiran la mano de la chica y como es empujado hacia la grada.

Ryoma: te veo con mucha prisa Fuji **_senpai _**

Sakuno: Ry...Ryoma kun? 0.0

Eiji aparece intentando saltar encima de Sakuno y este tira de ella hacia él, haciendo que Eiji caiga al suelo de plancha.

Sakuno se sonrojó al sentir como estaba en el pecho de aquel chico, sentia un calor reconfortable al estar asi.

Momo: que maravilloso es ser joven..

Ryoma: eh? –dandose cuenta de la situación- gomen- dijo apartándola.- continuemos.

Fin flashback-

Tezuka: Echizen, da 10 cueltas rodeando la pista, y vosotros dos tambien – dijo señalando a Eiji y Fuji tras sentir como su paciencia habia acabado desbordada. Con pesar por parte de los tres, no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer a su capitan.

Pero al poco tiempo se quedaron aún más frios que la pista por la que patinaban, Ryoma sentia como sus puños se cerraban de rabia y coraje, mientras no podia evitar mirar con aquellos ojos de gato lo que lo atormentaba hace tan poco.

Ryoma no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliese aquella palabra con algo de rencor y rabia: boucho..¬¬

El Capitan patinaba al lado de Sakuno, tranbquilamente mientras conversaban como si de dos buenos amigos se tratasen.

Fuji: creo que Tezuka es mi mayor enemigo...puede utilizar su autoridad..vaya..

Eiji: nya! No es justo, que estemos dando vueltas mientras el villano capitán se lleva el preciado botín, nya!

Mierda! Se decia Ryoma, mientras aquellas imágenes podian verse tan claramente tras una vuelta y otra, sabiendo que aún le quedaban por dar varias vueltas hasta que pudiera apartarla de él, esa horrible sensación lo llenaba de ira ante aquel que habia sido como un mentor para él Otro punto, pensaba el principe en su marcador, tendría que recueperar esos puntos que perdia o el partido acabaria con su derrota y eso era algo que no podia permitir, no podia permitirse ninguna derrota en el tenis, pero en esto no estaba dispuesto a perder de ningun modo.

--

Por fin habian acabado las vueltas de tan injusto castigo, pensaba el principe del tenis, y por supuesto, lo primero que hizo tras acabarlas fue ir hacia Sakuno.

Ey! Fuji dame eso- dijo momo quitándole la camara de fotos- quiero tener un recuerdo

Lo siguiente que hico Momo fue empujar a su joven amigo en una dirección muy clara. Echizen no tuvo tiempo de parar, echándose encima de aquella chica a la que se acercaba.

Sakuno sintio como alguien se echaba encima de ella, cuando abrio los ojos sintiendo en su espalada la superficie fria, pudo notar como Ryoma estaba sobre ella, podia sentir perfectamente su cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero no solo eso, podia sentir su respiración en su rostro, ya que habian quedado muy juntos, un poco más cerca y sus labios se tocarian, esto hizo enrojecer a la muchacha, cuya mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Pero no era ella la unica, Ryoma al que se le habia caido la gorra con el choque, estaba igual de sonrojado ante ello, podia sentir como aquella joven tan delicada yacía tumbada bajo él, mientras su rostro sonrojado estaba tan cerca del suyo, sus labios se abrieron un poco ante la proximidad de los de la chica, sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, como inmortalizando ese momento.

Perfecto- dijo Momoshiro, que se habia enorgullecido de sacar estupendas fotos con su acción. Sin duda resultaria gratificante embromar a su amigo con ello- ser joven que maravilloso

Pero el momento tan intimo entre Sakuno y Ryoma no duraria mucho, el capitan se expreso bastante claro.

Tezuka: Echizen no pensaras estar encima de Ryusaki todo el tiempo? Será mejor que te levantes en menos de un minuto o no seran 10 las proximas vueltas que tengas que dar, ademas de tomar el jugo de Inui.

CONTINUARÁ

Próximamente, a manos de...

Momo: ser joven es maravillosos, verdad Ryoma? Mira que cosas tan bonitas de la juventud- mientras se saca algo del bolsillo-

Nanjhiro: qué es esto?


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, esta serie no me pertenece, ya lo sabeis asi que puedo hacer con los personajes lo que quiera - lastima que no pueda sacarlos del papel u el ordenador . el mundo no es perfecto T.T

N/A: Este capitulo se centra en RyoSaku, espero que os entretenga

Capitulo 7

Otro dia más, el dia de ayer habia resultado bastante extraño, pero tb satisfactorio, habia descubierto algo sobre ella. Nunca hubiera pensado que Sakuno patinase y con tanto talento sin mostrar. Pero el dia no parecia presentarse muy bueno, desde primer momento, por culpa de acabar con el despertador, ya no tenia quien le avisase de la hora, si bien que fue él quien lo destrozó, pero la culpa era de ese cacharro…Sentia que algo lo incomodaria hoy, no sabia el qué..pero sentia que dentro de poco lo sabria.

Llego a la clase por los pelos y se sento en su asiento con bastante pesar, resultaba agotador esto de levantarse temprano, con lo que disfrutaria durmiendo.

No tenia nada que hacer, claro según él, asi que se dedico a observar a sus compañeros, hasta que dio con ella. No se habia dado cuenta que estaba a su lado, como podia ser eso? Realmente el sueño le hacia cosas terribles y extrañas. Pero cuando se percato de su cercania, le resulto agradable, podia observarla aún más detalladamente, y no solo eso, si no que tb podia oler aquel dulce aroma que la caracterizaba.

--

El descanso, eso era algo fabuloso, al fin podria descansar en la azote, tranquilo, después de comer de nuevo aquello tan delicioso que seguro habia hecho su amiga.

--

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir un poco en el pequeño descanso que tenia, como siempre en la azotea. Ya habia comido con ella y ahora, solo gozaria de su silenciosa compañía.

Se sentia amenazado, veia extraño que aún no le hubiese pasado nada que le pudiera disgustar, pero aun sentia aquella sensación.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente por los rayos del sol que daban en su rostro. Pudo ver como Sakuno aún estaba a su lado, se veia linda en medio de aquellos rayos, pudiendo distinguir su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y aquellos labios que se entre abrieron un poco para luego cerrarse. Se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para ahora estar a la altura de la chica que estaba sentada, cautivador, una palabra que no le solia pasar mucho por la cabeza a nuestro principe, pero que ahora sin duda entendia a la perfeccion. Ryusaki se habia quedado dormida apoyada en aquella pared. Indefensa ante pensamientos que deseaban convertirse en actos por parte del tenista. Sin duda ahora podria acercarse tanto a ella..que no habria quien lo interrumpiera. Y aquel rostro sin duda no lo hacia dudar en hacerlo. Cuando habia pasado? Aún se lo preguntaba, durante mucho tiempo, habia recurrido a su condicion de maestro de tenis para explicar su preocupación .. despues, habia disfrazado su interes con la amistad..pero..cuando fue que se enamoró? Eso ya no importaba..por lo menos ahora, era su amigo y eso era más que antes, asi estaba más cerca de ella, antes le hubiese sido mucho más difícil acercarse si ni si quiera eran amigos..solo..como decirlo..quizás, compañeros?

Tragó saliva y se acercó un poco a ella, plantando la rodilla en el suelo y la palma de una mano haciendole compañía. Un tinte rojizo se alzo en sus mejillas y ahora no tendria con que ocultarse..su adorada gorra no se encontraba en su cabeza en esos momentos. Se acercó un poco más, y sintio como el ambiente se tensaba..le estasba intentando robar..no, no lo diria asi, más bien..solo queria tomar algo de una dulce amiga..no era tanto como robar. Además, que mas daba, no iba a enterarse de todos modos. Tan cerca, tan cerca estaba de sentirlos, mientras el dulce aroma lo envolvia..y el tiempo lo traicionó. Sonó aquella campana de fin de descanso y corriendo se aparto de la muchacha que despertaba. Se dio la vuelta levantandose a prisa para quedar a su espalda, y conseguir evitar que descubriera su sonrojo.

--

Esta vez habia sido mala suerte..pero podria disfrutar de tener más suerte en otro momento, seguro oportunidades tendria, eran amigos, muy buenos amigos por el amor de dios, se veian todos los dias prácticamente y si no, se encargaria de buscar momentos.

--

El final de las clases y hoy no habia tenis. Estaba recogiendo las cosas para después acompañar a aquella chica, como ya se le habia hecho costumbre, y ahora, deseaba que siguiera. Sakuno se excusó un momento porque tenia que recoger unos libros en la biblioteca.

Ryoma se dispuso a ir hacia la biblioteca cuando su mejor amigo irrumpio en la silenciosa clase.

Momo: ser joven es maravillosos, verdad Ryoma? Mira que cosas tan bonitas de la juventud- mientras se saca algo del bolsillo y lo dejaba en la mesa ante él-

Por un momento, Momo espero alguna reaccion por parte de su amigo, pero Ryoma Echizen seguia con aquella pose de indiferencia. Lastima que ahora si tenia la gorra para evitar que se viese algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Momo: te la regalo - y no le hagas una copia muy grande, eh? Picaron!

Ryoma: deja de decir tonterias Momo senpai, como si me importase.

Momo: no me digas que no te gusta la foto, aunque supongo que mas te gustó el momento, no?- dijo riendose un poco.

Ryoma: te recuerdo que fue un accidente y además provocado por ti, Momo senpai.

Momo: venga Ryoma, admitelo, por qué te cuesta tanto. Yo soy un aliado, y encima te traigo hasta la foto de tu momento tan romantico en la pista de hielo, deberias agradecer.

Ryoma: dejame ya Momo senpai- tomó la foto y la tiro a la papelera que habia proxima a ellos- tengo que irme ya.

Momo: Nunca cambiaras-le dijo marchandose de alli.

Cuando Momo se perdio de su vista, Ryoma se dirigio a la biblioteca, pero no sin antes recoger aquella foto que habia tirado escasos momentos antes, y tras meterla en un libro que llevaba, siguió con su destino.

--

Estaba cansado, Momo senpai habia estado embromandolo con Sakuno todo el camino, habia insistido en acompañarlos, y eso que el penso que ya se habia ido, pero estaba esperandolos en la entrada.

Habia llegado a casa y dejo los libros en la mesa, después los recogeria, pero antes le apetecia darse una ducha. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y decidio tomar sus libros y llevarlos a su habitacion. Abrio el libro donde guardo aquella foto y se quedó mirandola. Sus mejillas se encendieron con aquella imagen y después se fijo en un extraño sobre que le habia dado Momo cuando se habian despedido. Abrió el sobre y tras darle la vuelta vio como muchas fotos caian encima de la cama. Habia muchas fotos, eran del centro de patinaje. Habia muchas de Ryusaki, captando cada momento de la chica, se notaba que Fuji las habia hecho y no podia negarse de su talento en coger en ellas la inocencia y la hermosura de aquella chica. Se echo a un lado de la cama y se quedo mirando aquellas fotos que estaban extendidas a su lado. Realmente era bella..como que antes no se habia parado a mirarla? Ryusaki era su amiga pero eso no le quitaba la vista, como no se habia dado cuenta? Habia crecido, si, lo habia hecho, habia madurado y se habia convertido en una adolescente muy atractiva, ahora no solo él se daba cuenta de ellos. Tenia pretendientes y era de las más populares, y lo peor eran sus compañeros de equipo, a esos no podia quitarlos de en medio, se pegaban como el pegamento. Dio un suspiro, sin duda se habia enamorado, habia llegado su momento.

Recogio las fotos y las metio en el sobre, después tomo la otra y la volvio a meter en el libro, tras dejarlo todo en la cama, si que se fue a dar una ducha.

--

Nanjhiro entro en la habitación de su hijo a dejar aquel libro que le habia obligado su mujer a llevarselo, la culpa era de aquellas amenazas, si no fuese por ellas.. De mala gana echo el libro en la cama, y al hacerlo algo se cayó al suelo. Tomo el libro que habia caido y al hacerlo una foto se deslizo de las paginas del libro.

Nanhjiro: qué es esto?- sus ojos se abrieron extraños de lo que veia y una sonrisita salio de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Entonces desvió la mirada a lo que habia caido junto con el libro un sobre que dejaba ver fotos de una chica, la misma que salia en la que tenia en su mano.

Nanhjiro: asi que mi hijo tiene interes en ella después de todo o A partir de ahora lo chantajearé…esta me gusta, quizas deba ponerla en un marco, me pregunto si se besarian al final..um..la foto es muy buena.

Mala suerte, horrible. Ryoma veia a su padre en su cuarto con aquellas fotos y se quedo completamente blanco, como podia tener tan mala suerte.

Consiguió echarlo, pero sabia que tendria unas terribles consecuencias que su padre las hubiera visto.

--

Habian pasado varias horas y Ryoma de vez en cuando tenia que echar a su padre del cuarto, aunque no podia impedir que este hablara de más, diciendo Ryoma quiere a Sakuno y ese tipo de cosas infantiles, que por su puesto, eran tipicas de su padre.

Llamaron a la casa y Nanjhiro vio su oportunidad, Sakuno estaba esperando abajo, cuando ambos escucharon a Rindo llamar a Ryoma diciendo que los esperaba, salieron a prisa golpeandose para ver quien llegaba antes, uno queriendo llegar para hablarle, y otro para impedirlo. Llegaron abajo prácticamente de un golpe, quedandose en el suelo. Nanjhiro se levanto y se dirigió a la muchacha.

Najhiro: ay que bien Ryusaki chan - sabias que Ryoma tiene..

No pudo decir más, de una forma un tanto sorprendente, Ryoma habia tomado la muñeca de la chica y la habia llevado hasta la salida.

Sakuno: Ry..Ryoma kun..tu padre iba a decirme algo..pasa algo?

Ryoma: precisamente ese es el problema

Siguió tirando de ella y de repente se detuvo.

Ryoma: Ryusaki…por cierto…que haces aquí?

Sakuno: ano..es que..te queria pedir que me ayudases…lo siento mucho- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- es que..no se me termina de dar bien el inglés y..tenia una duda..asi que pense..bueno yo..

Ryoma: vamos..

Sakuno: pero Ryoma kun..tu casa esta por..

Ryoma: prefiero ir a la biblioteca..no quiero volver ahora a casa..es más..-y empezó a decir bajito- es mejor que tu ni te acerques es peligroso.

Sakuno: eh?

--

Para ambos, el tiempo habia sido realmente corto, ninguno deseaba marcharse. Entonces, Sakuno se quedó mirando un escaparate.

Indiferente, eso queria seguir aparentando, pero realmente resultaba algo complicado, sobre todo, viendo aquella maravillosa sonrisa. Cada vez que la veia, se daba más cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella, como podia tener tanto sentimiento escondido? ..Pero…por que diablos tenian que aparecer?- se decia el principe del tenis tras ver en el reflejo del escaparate, quienes estaban tras ellos.

Una sonrisa juguetona y otra sádica se reflejaban en el cristal. No tardaron en acercarse tanto a la chica como para que su acompañante se pusiese de mal humor.

Y el resto del tiempo que estuvo con ella, resulto algo molesto e incomodo. Actuo indiferente y pasando de Eiji y Fuji senpai, aunque lo que hubiese deseado, seria mandarlos muy lejos. Habia intentado actuar como siempre, quizás pasando de ella, dejaria de latir su corazón como lo hace a su lado, y no tendria que buscar soluciones para quitarse de en medio a los que estuviesen interesados en la chica…pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comprendio que intentar algo imposible era de locos, si dejar de amar fuese tan sencillo el mundo no seria como es. Ademas, aun en el hipotético caso de que lo consiguiese, seguiria siendo su amiga y no querria que esta acabase con ningun indeseable, y no hace falta decir, que para Echizen todos los que no sean él, son unos indeseables.

Ahí estaba Eiji abrazando a su amiga, a ..a..vamos…podria decirse que era más que eso, aunque no lo hubiesen expresado con palabras..ni con actos..pero eso..que mas daba? El la queria y eso bastaba. No..eso no parecia bastar ¬¬- se decia viendo la escena ante él, en la que mientras Eiji seguia abrazando a Sakuno, Fuji le habia doblado el rostro y levantado el mentón. No llegó a más, pues cierto jovencito de mirada intensa, tiro de la ropa de ambos chicos.

Realmente, tendria que hacer algo y pronto, o se veia acudiendo a aquellas charlas de psicólogo.

--

Una mirada serie los observaba no muy lejos de allí. Mañana, estaba seguro que más de uno daria unas vueltas extras a la cancha., sin duda hoy se lo habian ganado y seria algo que no olvidaria mañana.

Próximamente:

Sakuno: yo? Pe..pero..

Fuji: eres un bello cisne.

Tezuka: Eiji,Fuji,Echizen..50 vueltas y como digais algo hareis la última a pata coja

n/a: Siento mucho la demora, creo que siempre digo lo mismo . pero que se le va a hacer T.T Pues este capitulo no salio como queria, pero tampoco me disgusta, el siguiente será más animado - aún asi, espero que os entretuviese

Gracias por leer este fic, ahora comentare los review:

Slamina: Me tarde en actualizar T.T lo siento. Pues si que Ryoma parece solo tener en su mente el tenis, pero esta mente se va abriendo y si no, ya verás los proximos capitulos.

Marip; Patinaje, el deporte va a tomar más importancia de ahora en adelante me alegra que te guste y espero no desilusionarte con este capitulo un tanto soso.

Kaeri chan; me entusiasma que hayas leido mi historia - Pues eso de comfersarse..por ahora yo diria que más bien lo oculta, una cosa es admitirlo y otra aceptarlo ññ pero ya veremos que hago, gracias por tu review

javiisi; Fuji 0 ( se me cae la baba) ejem..pues si que le gusta y aunque no parezca serio, veremos unos momentos muy serios en algunos capitulos porque realmente esta enamorado.. .- Del capitan..yo diria que más bien le gusta tener control de todo pero es muy lindo, creo que es el unico personaje que no tiene definido sus intenciones y eso me gusta porque asi puedo hacer lo que quiera con el o

-ivekag-; bueno..este capitulo es algo mas serio, y mas bien un RyoSaku centrado pero..espero que aun asi te gustase.

Mondlicht Weasley; - Bueno, en verdad iba a hacer mas entretenido lo de la foto, pero a la hora de hacerlo me salio asi y no quise darle vuelta al asunto porque asi lo retomare en el proximo capitulo La verdad es que el cap de la pista de hielo me encantaba, es que me imaginaba a los chicos pegandose empujones y me reia gracias por tu review

Ryosaku; recibir un review tuyo es genial. Pues aunque me tarde ya esta la actualizacion y en el proximo no me tardo, me pondre cuanto antes muchisimas gracias

Kaédi; hola! Pues ya subi el cap, respecto a TezuSaku, ya se vera algo..pero estoy haciendo un fic TezuSaku, a ver si mas tarde puedo subir el capitulo - lei dos fics de esta pareja y me encantaron.

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia, espero que me mandeis alguno ññ


End file.
